


sourumeito

by eggtarteu



Category: YG Entertainment | YG Family, iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Kim Hanbin | B.I, Canon Compliant, College AU, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Help, Homophobia, I'm tryna make angst okay?, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Internalized Homophobia, Jiwon deserves more love, Jiwon's a fuckboy, Kim Seo-hyeon | Katie Kim, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Minor Original Character(s), OOC, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character, Song Lyrics, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, Stan Ikon, Trash™, Tryna use their lyrics, Unrequited Love, kinda ooc?, lol maybe not, surprise surprise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-03-28 16:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 28,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13907547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtarteu/pseuds/eggtarteu
Summary: Junhoe always thought his girlfriend's name would be the one marked on his skin. Well, Junhoe thought wrong.Jinhwan always thought his soulmate would love him. Well, Jinhwan thought wrong.- AU where you'll get your soul mark ( name of your soulmate marked anywhere on your body) when you reach the age of 18 (not particularly on your 18th birthday just when your 18) -





	1. rid

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first iKon fic. I hope you'll like it and if you have any suggestions or criticism I'll be glad to hear it. I hope you'll enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this. I'm kindly asking all of you to be patient as well, I don't update everyday because I'm still working on it. Also this story's kinda complicated but I'll explain further when we get there. 
> 
> A few things:
> 
> Soul mark - name of your soulmate written anywhere in your body  
> \- you'll get this mark only when you reach the age of 18  
> \- in this au when you get your soul mark it's painful, it feels like there's something burning on your body it might happen when you're asleep when you're walking and the likes
> 
> No Soul Mark - this means your soulmate died however there's a possibility that you can have another soulmate  
> \- even if you aren't 18 anymore you can still get another mark, it's possible but that hardly happens 
> 
> Characters with a soul mark | and their ages  
> Jinhwan - 20  
> Yunhyeong - 20  
> Jiwon - 19  
> Donghyuck- 18  
> Junhoe - 18
> 
> Characters without a soul mark yet | and their ages  
> Hanbin - 18  
> Chanwoo - 18

//  
if i can’t reminisce you as my everything  
just remain as a piece that can’t be forgotten  
whispered promises all night  
i hope you remember that day  
don't forget - ikon

\\\

 

 

//

i

rid

Day 1

 

 

 

 

When Kim Jinhwan was a child, her mother's ( and sister's) go-to bedtime story would always be about her and his father. Jinhwan knew the story word by word. Though he complains when his mom would choose that story, he wouldn't have it any other way. His mom was eighteen when she got her mark. But she was sixteen when she met their father. Her mother never liked him, he was too relaxed, too much of a joker, she would say. She liked the serious type. But it was different for his father, he liked her way before the mark. Jinhwan wanted a love like that. A love so genuine, so true.

  
When Kim Jinhwan was twelve he remembered his sister, Seiyeon who just turned eighteen, screaming out of her room. She was pointing at her ankle to their mother when Jinhwan went downstairs to see the commotion. Her sister's soul mark appeared, but before looking Jinhwan calmly told her his birthday greeting, which the former smiled upon. She hugged her younger brother and kissed his forehead quickly, before showing him her mark. Written there was the name of his sister's soulmate, someone who'll love her unconditionally. Jinhwan smiled fondly.

  
When Jinhwan received a small note resting inside his locker with sloppy handwriting, 'Meet me at the rooftop of the fine arts building @ 3:40 PM' he was nervous and excited but mostly nervous. He keeps thinking what if this is his soulmate, he's already past eighteen and he already has the mark. But he never met someone with that name, such a unique one also. So he took a deep breath and passed by the 'Off Limits' sign and he waited.

  
After what seems like an hour to Jinhwan, which is actually 10 minutes, he decided it was time to go and not meet up with the mysterious 'secret admirer', that's what Jinhwan liked to call the person. But Jinhwan, though known for his patient nature, was getting tired of waiting, _maybe it's a prank_ , so he walked away from the parapet and started walking towards the door. When he reached the door, his hand moving forward to turn the doorknob suddenly stopped when it turned he was surprised to see someone already opened it, revealing a tall, handsome boy with a light pink colored hair, _flashy_ , Jinhwan thinks. He felt something in his stomach like it's empty but full at the same time, Jinhwan dislikes the feeling.

"Kim Jinhwan?" The handsome guy said Jinhwan nodded.  
A gust of wind passed by. Jinhwan felt a shiver down his spine, is this him? The guy pulled the sleeve of his shirt, Jinhwan saw a glimpse of black marked on his skin. He can't help but smile. Finally after all these years, here he is his,

 

"Soulmate. I'm Goo Junhoe, I'm your soulmate. And you're my soulmate, help me get rid of this." He pointed at his soul mark, there on his wrist 'Kim Jinhwan' was marked.

 

When he first heard what he said, his smile fell. Kim Jinhwan was feeling every emotion all at once, he didn't know if he wanted to laugh because of disbelief or punch Goo Junhoe, who didn't even have the decency to say please. He did the former. Junhoe took that as a sign to continue.

  
"Look, I know we're soulmates but I have a girlfriend. Having you as my soulmate won't change my feelings for her. Plus, it's a win-win situation, I'm sure you'd rather have a girl as a soulmate than some guy." Jinhwan snorted loud enough so he can hear.

"So you're telling me I have to help you because?"

"Okay, look this soulmate thing is flawed," Junhoe moved forward in a downward way, so his eyes were leveled with Jinhwan's. " I'm sure that this is a mistake. I'm not supposed to be with you, I'm supposed to be with her. You're not my soulmate!" Junhoe was practically shouting this time. His words were like venom to Jinhwan, each one that comes out from Goo Junhoe's mouth was fatal hit that Jinhwan thinks can probably kill him, he never felt so hurt and so angry all at the same time before,

"So you're expecting me to help you with this selfish desire of yours?" Although the painful words, Jinhwan tried to stay calm.

"Yes! Wait no, not selfish. You'll be free of me too." Junhoe was waving his hands around, explaining every detail with every inch of his body.

"And what if I don't want to?" Jinhwan asked, "Ever since I was a fucking kid, I wanted to see who my soulmate is. I expected to be with someone who'll fucking love me. I fucking thought for once in my fucking life I can finally be happy, yet you came here barging in all 'you're not my soulmate' shit and you expect me to help you? You expect me to actually rid myself of a soulmate? For what your girlfriend who you probably won't be wi-" Junhoe grabbed Jinhwan's collar, he was ready to punch, but Jinhwan, though was caught surprised, stood steady and didn't flinch when Junhoe's fist was already aimed at him.

"Don't talk shit about my girlfriend." Jinhwan laughed, unbelievable.

"Are you really doing this? Fucking picking someone temporary over your fucking soulmate. What the actual fuck?" Junhoe only glared, deep down he knew what Jinhwan was saying was right, but his love for his girlfriend overpowered any common sense right now. Junhoe's grip loosened, his shoulders sunk back. Jinhwan pushed him aside, he landed on his feet that was slightly hanging in the air when Junhoe gripped his collar. Much to his surprise, Junhoe didn't fight back. He pegged him as the type to do so but he was wrong, well for now.  
"Just, please. Please, I love her. Aren't soulmates supposed to make the other happy?" Jinhwan scoffed. _What the actual fuck_.

"Soulmates are supposed to make each other happy, you selfish prick." Jinhwan's hand was already raised ready to punch Junhoe's face, but he ended up not doing so. So he put it down, Junhoe wore a confused look on his face, maybe he anticipated being punched. The longer Jinhwan looked at his soulmate, the more Jinhwan wanted to punch him. He looks heavenly if he must say so though he won't ever say it out loud. And Jinhwan hates the fact he thinks he is. And he hates the fact that his soulmate is an asshole like him. Now instead of Junhoe, Jinhwan wanted to punch himself. His mouth was open, Junhoe was waiting for him to say something instead he huffed and pushed Junhoe aside when he was walking away. He reached the door and Junhoe's sure he heard a "fucking hell I want to punch him" from the small guy's mouth. Honestly, Junhoe would too if he were asked by his soulmate to help him remove his mark.

 

//

 

It's been 5 hours since Jinhwan met Junhoe. It was a bad first impression that he knows for a fact. What he also knows is that he hates Junhoe's guts and he never wants to see him again. Nevertheless, if he does see him again, Jinhwan will probably ignore him and give him the space he wanted, letting him and his girlfriend, who's not his soulmate be. You know be the civil citizen he always is.

 

He still couldn't fathom the fact that his soulmate would rather choose someone that's not him. If he were to choose he'd rather rid of his feelings than be with someone who'll love him healfheartedly. He admits he's jealous but who in their right mind wouldn't be? He knows he should be happy for Junhoe but can't he be selfish?

 

\\\

 

When Goo Junhoe saw the name on his wrist he felt the world crashing down on his shoulders. "No, no, no, no, no," He continued saying no 'till he reached his roommate's room. "Jiwon, who's Jinhwan?" He practically shouted, but Jiwon remained unfazed already used to this loudmouth's shouting.

"He's the short one in the fine arts department with a heart-shaped mole under his eye," Jiwon said, Junhoe though still panicking was impressed by the older's knowledge about everyone in the campus. "Why?" Junhoe froze at the question, should he tell Jiwon?

"Why?" Junhoe repeated. "Why'd you ask?" Jiwon faced Junhoe this time interested. "Nothing, anyway thank you." Before Jiwon can retort Junhoe already left his room. Something's not right.

Junhoe ran back to his room. He took some concealer that his girlfriend, Nayoung, left. He put some on and then tried blending it with one of the sponges, she also left. It's not blending well so Junhoe added more and blended a little more roughly, instead of patting he was rubbing it already, his skin was turning red. Although the effort, it did nothing, Nayoung's skin tone was much lighter than his, this only made it more obvious that he was hiding something. So instead of concealer, Junhoe took one of his sweaters and wore it. It was already summer but anything to keep Nayoung from seeing his mark, thankfully Nayoung was on a tour with her classmates from the College of Tourism. She'll be back in a month. Hopefully, that's enough time for Junhoe to find his soulmate and to convince him that, no they aren’t meant to be together.

Another one of Junhoe's concern is that Kim Jinhwan is a "he" and Junhoe's not attracted to guys, maybe G-Dragon can be an exception. Junhoe's not homophobic, or at least he thinks he isn't, he respects gay couples and even has friends that are gay. But that doesn't mean he wants to date one or have one as a soulmate. Although Jinhwan seems like a good guy, he'd much prefer Nayoung instead.

It’s been a day and Junhoe has already turned the university upside down just to find Kim Jinhwan. He wanted to ask Jiwon for help but he knows for sure that he’ll be pestered with questions if he does ask for his help, he wouldn’t want to risk anyone knowing even if he was his best friend. So Junhoe settled with asking passersby instead. He didn't even know that a Kim Jinhwan existed in this university until now.

He was inside the fine arts building when he saw someone with a pair of headphones on. He looked like someone who's popular so he walked up to him and tapped his shoulder. After introducing himself and asking who Kim Jinhwan was, he was given a suspicious look and a once over. "Why are you asking?" Junhoe was sure he looked suspicious. Of course who wouldn't be wary when a sweaty college boy who looked manic suddenly asked you if you knew who this person is. Junhoe tried to compose himself and wiped some sweat off his forehead using the back of his hand. He thinks of something believable, he wouldn't want to say "Hey I'm looking for him because he's my soulmate and I don't want him to be. And I really need help to get rid of his name before my girlfriend finds out." which is actually the reason but he didn't want to vent.

"Aw, professor Kim Tae Woo was looking for him," The sentence came out more like a question than a statement. The shorter looked at him with confusion, "There's no Professor Kim Tae Woo in this college." You can probably see Junhoe’s soul flying away when he heard what he said. He was slightly embarrassed to be caught lying but what's done is done so Junhoe decided to continue. "Did I say, Tae Woo? I meant Minseok, Professor Minseok." Junhoe said confidently this time, he was sure there is a Professor Kim Minseok in this university. The brunette still wore the same expression he had on a while ago. "Why would a professor specializing in engineering look for a Fine Arts major?" Junhoe looked surprised he didn't even know that Professor Kim Minseok was a professor of engineering. The latter caught the surprised look of Junhoe, he was sure something was up. "Beats me, so Jinhwan?" Junhoe asked, he looked around before pointing at someone. Junhoe looked and saw a guy with short brown hair, he was about his height. Junhoe nodded, the tired looking boy returned the gesture.

 

Junhoe swung his arm around the supposed Kim Jinhwan. "Kim Jinhwan, I'm Goo Junhoe and we need to talk." The male looked at him wide-eyed. "I'm not Kim Jinhwan, and I'm mildly offended I'm quite tall." Junhoe's arm that was around the stranger was already down, he scratched the back of his neck and looked down. He remembered Jiwon saying he was the small one in the Fine arts department. "I'm sorry, thought you were someone else." The stranger nodded as a response. "It's okay. I'm Chanwoo by the way. " Junhoe nodded slowly, he wasn't really good with strangers. "Anyway, you needed to know who Kim Jinhwan is right?" Junhoe's face lit up. "He's the one over," Chanwoo's finger was up slowly moving from side to side until it landed on someone. "There." Junhoe looked, he saw a small guy putting some books in his locker. He has blonde hair with bangs that covered his right eye. He looked mysterious and attractive. Junhoe pinched himself, what the actual fuck? Don't think that. "So do you like my hyung or?" Chanwoo asked his arms crossed. "No!" Junhoe practically shouted this earned a few disapproving looks. Chanwoo laughed at the sudden burst. "Anyway, I'm just joking. " Junhoe shook his head. " Well, then I bid you farewell. And if you do want to date my hyung, you have to go through a lot but I approve." Chanwoo waved goodbye, turning back already before Junhoe can say something. The latter's face was already red however the only one who noticed was Chanwoo.

 

Now that Junhoe knows who he is and where his locker is, he thinks of a way to inform him to talk. So he decided on a foolproof plan that everyone uses, a note. He took his post-it note inside his backpack and a pen. He wrote on it, folded it and slid it inside his locker.

 

\\\

 

It's 3:50 PM, he's 10 minutes late because of Donghyuk who asked him to buy some clothes with him. Although Junhoe actually wanted to, he needed a new pair of jeans, the one Donghyuk gave a few years ago was already small and tight and it's his only pair. But Jinhwan first.

 

When he opened the door, he's surprised to see him there already. Junhoe was sure Jinhwan was about to go. _Impatient_.

 

"Kim Jinhwan?" The short teen looked up, and with God's great timing the wind suddenly blew, and Jinhwan's bangs flew which revealed sharp eyes and the heart-shaped mole Jiwon mentioned. Junhoe would lie if he said his heart didn't skip a beat, but Junhoe thinks it's because of the soulmate thing not because he actually thinks like that.

 

"Soulmate. I'm Goo Junhoe, I'm your soulmate. And you're my soulmate, help me get rid of this." He pointed at his wrist. Jinhwan laughed, Junhoe thinks that's kind of rude.

"Look, I know we're soulmates but I have a girlfriend. Having you as my soulmate won't change my feelings for her. Plus, it's a win-win situation, I'm sure you'd rather have a girl as a soulmate than some guy." Junhoe wanted to punch him the moment he heard him snort. _Really? Is he really going to be this childish?_

 

"So you're telling me I have to help you because?"

"Okay, look this soulmate thing is flawed," Junhoe moved forward in a downward way, so his eyes were leveled with Jinhwan's. " I'm sure that this is a mistake. I'm not supposed to be with you, I'm supposed to be with her. You're not my soulmate!"  Junhoe shouted. 

"So you're expecting me to help you with this selfish desire of yours?" Junhoe who was hit with realization tried justifying himself.

"Yes! Wait no, not selfish. You'll be free of me too." 

"And what if I don't want to?" Jinhwan asked, "Ever since I was a fucking kid, I wanted to see who my soulmate is. I expected to be with someone who'll fucking love me. I fucking thought for once in my fucking life I can finally be happy, yet you came here barging in all 'you're not my soulmate' shit and you expect me to help you? You expect me to actually rid myself of a soulmate? For what your girlfriend who you probably won't be wi-" Out of anger, Junhoe grabbed Jinhwan's collar, his right arm ready to punch. 

He moved his face closer, almost closing the distance between him and Jinhwan, "Don't talk shit about my girlfriend." He practically hissed those words. 

"Are you really doing this? Fucking picking someone temporary over your fucking soulmate. What the actual fuck?" Junhoe knew what he was asking for was selfish. That he was being a dick, but what else can he do he loved his girlfriend way more than he loves himself. 

  
"Just, please. Please, I love her. Aren't soulmates supposed to make the other happy?" It came more like a whisper, his voice trembled a little at the end.

"Soulmates are supposed to make each other happy, you selfish prick." Junhoe looked at Jinhwan's hand that was raised, he was ready to get hit. But Jinhwan didn't do so, which surprised him because if they were to switch places he would do it. Jinhwan's mouth was open, he was expecting him to say something, to curse him, to say shit about how selfish he is because it's true. But again, he didn't.

 

When he left, Junhoe's sure he's the worst person in the world for making someone as beautiful as Kim Jinhwan angry. But he pushed the thought aside because Nayoung _is_ the most beautiful person in the world, _not_ Kim Jinhwan. 


	2. platonic part 1 (alternative title: muse)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read notes at the end thank you.

//

i become nervous

when you look at me with those eyes

my heart flutters

  
i become nervous - b.i.

 \\\

 

 

//

ii

platonic part 1

(alternative title: Muse)

 

 

 

 

 

Jinhwan woke up from the two-hour nap, it was already 2 A.M, he groaned. After the incident, he also calls it the worst experience ever with the worst person, or the catastrophic meeting with the asshole soulmate, Jinhwan wanted nothing but to sleep. He didn't realize that he slept so long that he forgot to make dinner, for his roommate and for himself but mostly for his roommate because he needed it more. Jinhwan stood up, stretched his arms whilst groaning. He went outside his room and looked for his roommate, making sure he was getting enough sleep. The light under the door of his roommate was a prime indicator that, yes he's still not asleep, Jinhwan shook his head. He walked towards the door and opened it revealing a person hunched over his computer screen. "Hanbin," Jinhwan starts, his voice so quiet almost a whisper. Hanbin turned around, his face screams "Stress". Jinhwan looked at him, worry written all over his face. "Did you eat?" Hanbin pointed at the stack of cup noodles on his side. Jinhwan sighed, "You'll get sick if you continue doing this Hanbin." Hanbin shrugged before turning around and continuing his work at the computer.

Jinhwan can feel that Hanbin had a bad day today and that he just probably needs some rest. “Sleep when it’s 2:30 okay? I’ll go make some sandwiches so you can have something that’s not MSG and preservatives.” Hanbin only nodded again too occupied with his work. Jinhwan left the room with the mission to make a sandwich that can hopefully, provide the nutrients Hanbin’s lacking. But that’s too hard and they lack ingredients so he goes with a grilled cheese sandwich, which was done in almost no time.

 

When Jinhwan came back Hanbin was still hunched over his desk, writing songs again. Jinhwan never thought that being a Music major, specifically a music theory and composition major, was hard, but Hanbin proved him wrong. He was piled with assignments every day, with little to no rest at all. Jinhwan took it upon himself to take care of his childhood best friend, making sure he gets enough rest, which is actually hard to do. Especially when his best friend is a perfectionist yet he's filled with anxiety as well.

Jinhwan and Hanbin had been friends for a long time, he trusts Hanbin most. Hanbin's like a brother to him, he talks to him about everything and vice versa. Their personalities differ from each other but somehow they fit. Jinhwan's cool and aloof, Hanbin's awkward and nervous. Jinhwan's social, Hanbin's not. Jinhwan's cunning and Hanbin's honest. Hanbin's many things Jinhwan's not, Jinhwan's many things Hanbin's not. When Hanbin gets angry, Jinhwan's the one to cool him off. When Jinhwan's annoyed Hanbin's the one to cheer him up. They balance each other out. 

Jinhwan tapped his best friend's shoulder before placing the sandwich on his desk. Hanbin nodded as a response. "I'll wait for you," Jinhwan stated whilst sitting down on Hanbin's bed. Hanbin turned around facing Jinhwan who's hugging his pillow. "It's late you should sleep." Jinhwan looked at Hanbin unfazed. "It's 2 am and you're still awake and you have the audacity to tell me to sleep." Jinhwan rolled his eyes at the younger. "Go on do your work, I'll wait." He motioned Hanbin to continue the younger, sighed, defeated. He knew that when Jinhwan set his mind to something nothing can ever change it. And deep down he liked the feeling of someone waiting for him, but Hanbin won't say that out loud.

  
It's 10 minutes past 2:30, Hanbin's concerned as to why Jinhwan haven't scolded him yet. So when he turned around and saw the older, hugging his pillow, his head buried on it as well, he took out his phone and sneakily took a picture, _blackmail_ , although it isn't actually blackmail-worthy from a third person's point of view. Hanbin placed his phone on his desk, and saved his work for the fifth time today, just to make sure it's really saved, before sitting down beside Jinhwan, and slowly, quietly falling asleep.

 

 

Jinhwan woke up to Hanbin tapping his shoulder repeatedly. "Stop." Jinhwan groaned, Hanbin smiled, he continued tapping enjoying the sight of the older getting annoyed, his eyebrows were furrowing, Hanbin thought the sight was cute. Jinhwan groaned another "stop" this time his hand trying to take Hanbin's hand away, the younger laughed at the attempt before doing what the older said. "Hyung, I'll be going first," Hanbin said, Jinhwan just nodded. When he heard footsteps and a door closing, he was hit with the realization that he's also in university to study. Why is he still on Hanbin's bed? He stood up and stretched when he passed by Hanbin's desk he saw the empty plate, he hummed, happy that Hanbin ate the sandwich. Did he eat breakfast though? Jinhwan couldn't put the thought out of his mind, he knew Hanbin was the type to forget to eat and sleep because he was so work-oriented.

So he reminded himself if he passes by, he'll get Yunhyeong to cook for them. But first, he has to shower.

  
After showering he texted Hanbin.

 

 

sexyjinan: Text me when you get home, I'll get Yunhyeong to cook for us

 

He dropped his phone on his bed and started dressing up. Moments later he received a text from Hanbin making the older laugh.

 

mambin: will he bring chanwoo?

sexyjinan: most probably.

mambin: tell yunhyeong hyung to tell chanwoo to bring me ice cream ty

sexyjinan: tell chanwoo yourself

mambin: I'm too busy texting someone annoying to text my favorite person in the world

 

Jinhwan scoffs, he typed a long reply about how Chanwoo isn't even close to being someone's favorite but Hanbin replied again.

 

mambin: oops, the professor caught me texting will text you later.

 

Jinhwan drops his phone again and started wearing his shoes, his phone alerts again. He took his phone and started reading Hanbin's text.

 

mambin: it's all your fault if i'm scolded

 

sexyjinan: that's what u deserve tho

 

mambin: ur my only friend dont be mean

sexyjinan: u chose chanwoo over me fck u

 

  
Hanbin didn't reply anymore, the older was sure he's already getting scolded by his professor. He put his phone inside his pocket grabbed his things and proceeded to the door, stopping by the mirror to check himself out for a few minutes (if you count 7 minutes as few then few it is).

 

When he arrived his first class of the day, his professor wasn't there yet. So he put his things in front of the table and started writing down notes he borrowed from Yunhyeong. Whilst writing he looked at his wrist, he remembered the awful things Goo Junhoe said which made him sick to his stomach. He muttered a short curse which was heard by his seatmate, making the latter move away from Jinhwan. He remembered how Junhoe showed his wrist to Jinhwan, how he shouted that he's not supposed to be his. _And for the love of God stop thinking about him Kim Jinhwan!_ Jinhwan closes the notebook and sighed, he put his arms on top of the table and lay his head. Frustrated, Jinhwan let out another sigh.

Can't he graduate already, so that he can leave this shitty school and forget Goo Junhoe?

 

 

//

 

 

Hanbin was being laughed at by his friends, Raesung, Seung and Jaewon.

When their professor finished scolding Hanbin for texting during his class, Jaewon moved closer to the younger. "So did your muse text you?" Hanbin coughed, he punched Jaewon's shoulder afraid that others might hear, the latter winced which caused an annoyed look from their professor. "Look he's not my muse," Hanbin explains.

"Bullshit," Seung says whilst putting his arm around Hanbin's shoulder. "When can we meet this famous muse of yous?" It was Raesung who was speaking this time. Hanbin groaned as a response.

"You won't meet him because he isn't my muse." The brunette said whilst packing his things. Jaewon whispered something to Raesung which Hanbin chose not to mind anymore.

Their professor, who certainly was annoyed at the four dismissed the class. Raesung and Jaewon went out first since their next class was quite far, while Seung and Hanbin had the next one together.

"Listen to this, what do you think?" Seung reached out one of his earphones to Hanbin. Hanbin took a while before deciding, "Is that your project with that guy you don't like?"

"Yes." Seung looked at Hanbin straight in the eye.

"Did he produce this?"

"Yes."

"You wrote the lyrics?"

"Yes again. So what do you think? Honestly, I think it's too complex." Seung puts a hand on his chin, Hanbin nods in agreement.

"Rather than using the technique as a way to get the point across, it feels like he's showing off." Seung sighs. "That's what I was saying."

"And the cadence it's not changing, it makes it boring. Rather than a half cadence, it's better if you use a deceptive cadence." Seung put his hand on Hanbin's shoulder. "I'll go to him first and argue. I'll tell you about it later." Seung turned around and ran, Hanbin looked back and Seung stopped to shout something. "Cover for me during attendance okay?" Hanbin shouts a "No." before turning around and proceeding to his next class.

  
Hanbin was late to class, the kind of late wherein he didn't get a great seat not the type of late wherein he's scolded (yet again by his professor).

  
He's seated in the far back part of the classroom. He hated this place, not only does it reek of alcohol, because of hungover students but it's also polluted with smelly students who didn't shower because of they're hungover. Hanbin proceeds to text Jinhwan rather than listening because he's too dumb for this, as he would say.

 

 

mambin: i want chocolate ice cream, tell chanwoo

 

After 5 minutes of not receiving a reply, he concludes Jinhwan put his phone inside his bag. He then looks at what's written on the board and tried to act as interested as he can. He then texts Yunhyeong. Hanbin didn't really like the name Yunhyeong set on his Messenger, but since he's too lazy to change it he dealt with it. 

 

trashbin: u free

prince: yeah but not for u

trashbin: skip class with me?

prince: no

trashbin: please

prince: you hang out w me too much that's y u don't have a girlfriend

trashbin: i just dont want one?

prince: L I E S

trashbin: i'll stand up now and get you

prince: what do you mean?

prince: are you going here?

 

Yunhyeong recalls that one-time Hanbin did go to his classroom, he walked in as if it was nothing. And the scolding he got for what his professor thought was his plan. He felt his life flash before his eyes, he panicked. He quickly texts Hanbin to stay where he is.

 

prince: no IT'S PEACEFUL HERE DON'T GO HERE

prince: you're lying aren't you

prince: please for the love of god

prince: don't

 

  
_Shit_. Yunhyeong sighs, he gets his bag and stood up from his seat. He quietly walked away making sure he's not making too much noise. He accidentally bumped one of his classmates with his feet, which caused her to loudly wince in pain, Yunhyeong thinks she's overreacting, this also caused him to get annoyed looks he muttered a sorry after. He's near the door when his professor took notice of the sneaking boy. "Where are you going?"

"Uhm, to the restroom?"

"With your bag?" The professor points at his bag, Yunhyeong laughed cheekily. "I didn't notice I was still wearing it." He confessed, whilst scratching his head, he took off his bag and threw it near his feet. The professor looked at him wearily he muttered something about handsome boys being weird. "Okay go." He motioned his hand as a sign for him to go. Yunhyeong nods and goes to the door, he opened it and looked back at his professor, who was writing something on the whiteboard, he quickly took his bag and ran towards the door. Needless to say, he did trip near the exit. His professor knew he was about to skip class, he sighs again, how can he get angry when he's the only one acing his exams? For now, he'll let him be.

  
Yunhyeong who was running outside his building was busy pressing numbers on his phone. He was bumping shoulders against passersby, muttering a sorry every time it happened. When Hanbin answered, not wasting any time he quickly asked, "Hanbin, where are you?" He breathes heavily, there was laughter from the other end and it wasn't overlooked. "Why are you laughing?"

"Hyung, I didn't go there. I was just joking." Hanbin says between laughter, "That's a dick move." Yunhyeong says. Although he was relieved, he felt like he was cheated on somehow.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Well since you skipped class, and I'm on my way there. Let's get Chanwoo?" Yunhyeong sighs, what did I do to deserve this. "That's not even a genuine apology." He pouts, he was walking towards the engineering department.

"I didn't expect you to believe that," Hanbin loudly exclaims, Yunhyeong moved the phone away from his ear. "Well, it's you I don't understand your mental state most of the time." Yunhyeong retorts. "Even I don't understand my mental state," Hanbin mutters.

"Anyway, I'll get Chanwoo."

"I'll g-" Hanbin starts, but Yunhyeong hanged up.

He sent Chanwoo a text which quickly got a reply.

 

 

lip balm prince: hanbin and i will go there to get you, go down quickly

lee min ho: is there like an occasion? did i forget anyone's birthday?

lip balm prince: we'll hang out at hanbin's... didn't i tell you last night?

lee min ho: no????

lip balm prince: well im telling you now

lee min ho: i got a quiz for my next class tho

lip balm prince: then go after chanu :(

lee min ho: let's see hyung, i'll call you later?

lip balm prince: okay :)

 

 

"You really do have a soft spot for Chanwoo don't you?" A voice appeared right beside him, alarmed Yunhyeong yelped. "What the fuck Hanbin?" He says while pushing Hanbin away. "How'd you even get here so fast?" he asks, however he didn't get any answer, just a wink.  

"Hi, too you to Hyung." Hanbin looked at the older's phone before looking at his eyes again."You really turn into this mushy guy when you're talking to Chanwoo." He stated, whilst wrapping his arms around Yunhyeong's waist, his head buried in the older's shoulder. If you don't know them you'd think they were a couple, however Hanbin's only doing this so he can read the text messages, Yunhyeong caught on quickly. He turned off his phone which made Hanbin complain. "Hyung, I was reading!"

"What you're doing is just plain rude. Let's just go to your dorm already." Yunhyeong sighs and Hanbin fist bumps the air.

 

  
//

  
"The key I gave is for emergencies," Jinhwan exclaims, he put his hands up to emphasize his point. Yunhyeong crossed his arms, "You invited me over?" Jinhwan crosses his arms too, "But that doesn't mean you can go in without the dorm's owner?" Yunhyeong points at Hanbin, who was asleep on the couch. "I got him." Jinhwan shook his head, "He doesn't count. He's barely awake at times. He can go here with strangers and he wouldn't even notice because he's half asleep almost every time." Yunhyeong nods, he does have a point. But nonetheless, he'll still use the key, whenever he wants to, emergency or not. But of course, Jinhwan won't know that.

"Anyway did you skip class?" Jinhwan says.

"Yes, mom." Yunhyeong replies whilst whisking eggs. The older rolled his eyes and scoffs when he heard the word, Mom. "What are you making?" Yunhyeong who was now rummaging the fridge turned back at Jinhwan, "Frittata for dinner, you don't have milk?"

"I don't think so?"

"I sometimes wonder how you two are still alive today," Yunhyeong commented whilst digging his pockets for his phone. Jinhwan didn't know if he was joking or if he was being serious. He dialed Chanwoo's number when the latter answered he pressed speakerphone and continued whisking.

  
"Hello?"

"Chanu, are you going here?"

"Yes hyung, do you need anything?"

"I actually need some milk," he turns to Jinhwan and asks if he has some potatoes and tomatoes which Jinhwan answers with a flat no. "and tomatoes and potatoes, I'll cook today."

"I'm not surprised Hyung, anything else?"

"Chanwoo-yah! Get me ice cream please." Hanbin who was back from the dead jumped behind Yunhyeong, this caused the latter to spill some egg on the floor, he looked at Hanbin with an annoyed expression. The younger doesn't notice because he was too busy chatting with Chanwoo. "Sure hyung, anything else?"

"Nothing else Chanwoo, thank you," Jinhwan shouts from the other side of the room, Chanwoo hangs up and Yunhyeong proceeds to cook another dish instead, he'll just continue the frittata when Chanwoo gets here.

"Hanbin, come look at this for a second," Jinhwan shouts, Hanbin left Yunhyeong and went to the oldest. "What is it hyung?" Jinhwan shows a picture of a house, "What do you think of this place?" Hanbin moves closer to his phone screen, "I think it's too big for one person to live?" Jinhwan hums before agreeing, he then moves to the next photo. "How about this one?" Hanbin eyes the photo again, "Too narrow." Jinhwan nods, "You're right." The brunette who's legs were tired sat down beside Jinhwan, "Stop looking for a place you have a lot of time." Hanbin mutters, "I do but I just want to."

"Anyway, how's your project?" Jinhwan asks while scrolling through Pinterest. "It's coming together, wanna hear?" Jinhwan nods, Hanbin opens his Voice Memos and played the first one. Jinhwan stares at Hanbin with a confused look on his face, "That's just three notes." Hanbin nods. "I'm a musical genius, I can do this." He says in a deadpan tone. "I thought you finished it?" 

"I'm here to disappoint." He says with the same deadpan tone a while ago. "Then what were you doing late last night?"

"It was another project!" Hanbin let himself fall on his back, he took a pillow and covered his face. "So this one's a different one." Hanbin nods, Jinhwan took his pillow, Hanbin who squinted when the light fell on his face quickly blushed red when he realized Jinhwan's face was inches away from him. _Please don't do this to me._ Hanbin wraps his arms around his waist. "Hyung, I need inspiration. I can't write songs." Jinhwan let Hanbin do what he wants, and he nods. "You really have to find yourself a girlfriend."

"Or boyfriend!" Yunhyeong shouts, Jinhwan looked at the younger. _Can he hear from here?_  Although the confusion, Jinhwan smiles at the younger's open mindedness. "Yeah, or boyfriend." 

Hanbin looked at Jinhwan with anticipation, as if he was expecting Jinhwan to lean forward. _You can be mine instead._ He pushed the thought away because, no, that's weird don't think like that about your best friend. 

"I have a muse," Hanbin says.

"What?" Wide-eyed Jinhwan asks.

Yunhyeong drops his spatula and turned around. "What?" Hanbin looks at the older. _He heard me?_

"Who? Is it someone I know?" Yunhyeong asks loudly, he took his spatula and started cleaning it. The water running was the only noise that can be heard. The air was filled with anticipation.

  
Hanbin coughed. "Twice."

Yunhyeong let out an (annoyingly) loud laugh while Jinhwan slapped Hanbin's side as a response. "I thought you got yourself a girlfriend!" The oldest says.

"I can never replace you hyung." Hanbin coos. The two can hear Yunhyeong gag, at the (too) sweet gesture. Jinhwan's phone vibrated from his back pocket, he received a text from Chanwoo that says he's there in front of there door, he asked Hanbin to let go first, which caused an enormous amount of noes and whines,  before standing up and going to the door. He opened it to reveal a tall boy holding a plastic bag full of ice cream, tomatoes, and potatoes. "Welcome to my house." Yunhyeong shouts. On the other side, Hanbin was shouting Chanwoo's name over and over again.

"Chanwoo-yah"

"Chanwoo!"

"Jung Chanwoo!"

"Did you go to the North pole to make ice cream?"

"Chanwoo!"

Jinhwan rolled his eyes, Hanbin stood up, when he turned around he spots Chanwoo quickly. It isn't that hard since he's really tall anyway. "Chanwoo's here. Nice timing!" Hanbin dances in joy, he went in front of the youngest and started going through the plastic bag.

  
"You bought so many." Jinhwan says, Chanwoo nods and took the plastic bag when Hanbin finally chose one, "I bought some for everyone." He took one and gave it to Jinhwan. Jinhwan smiles adoringly at the younger. "Bless you Chanwoo." Jinhwan whispers. Chanwoo only looked at him weirdly before muttering a soft "sure".

Chanwoo goes to Yunhyeong, who's busy cleaning some utensils. "Hyung here's your potatoes." Yunhyeong grabs them, says a thank you and starts cleaning it. The younger leans over at the counter whilst eating ice cream. He lightly kicked Yunhyeong's leg to get his attention, when he did he moves the ice cream towards Yunhyeong's mouth, the latter took a bite before cleaning the potatoes.

Yunhyeong stops abruptly and faces Chanwoo. "Wait, did you just eat that?" The younger hummed, "Yes."

"That's so unsanitary." Yunhyeong comments. He made a look of disgust that made the younger laugh.

 

//

  
After eating the four boys decided to watch a movie. It's as if they don't have classes tomorrow. But let them feel relaxation in a faux way, it's somewhat good for their health.

Chanwoo was seated beside Yunhyeong, who was grabbing food from Chanwoo's share, the younger tried to act like he didn't know. On the other side, Jinhwan's head was on Hanbin's shoulder. The two were cuddled together. Hanbin was having a hard time focusing on the movie, he prayed to God that his heart wasn't beating too loudly because maybe his hyung might hear it and think it's weird. Maybe he'll suspect something, And Hanbin wasn't prepared to feel rejection from the most precious person in his world. Jinhwan moved closer, this made the younger freeze in his spot.

"Hanbin," The younger coughed. "Yeah?"

"Can you pass me a pillow?" Hanbin nods and takes the pillow on his side. "Thanks," Jinhwan says.

Hanbin was having a hard time watching the movie the actors all looked like blobs instead of people. By now he wasn't even sure what's going on with the movie. He heard his heart beating loudly, he heard the loud music because of the movie and then he heard sniffles because of Jinhwan. He knew Jinhwan cries easily. But the cries he heard didn't feel like it was because of the movie. He looked over his shoulder to see the older holding back tears.  
He was sobbing beside him and there he knew something was wrong. Hanbin sneakily grabbed his phone and texted Yunhyeong.

trashbin: jinhwan hyung doens't look alright

From the other side, Yunhyeong was surprised when his phone alarmed, he took it from his back pocket. He looked over at Hanbin, who was looking at the television, then at Jinhwan who was crying.

  
prince: doesn't*

prince: we'll go now so you can ask him, tell me about it later

trashbin: sure hyung

Jinhwan stood up all of a sudden. He eyed the three boys first before talking. "I'm fine don't worry about me. I'll sleep first." Yunhyeong nods. The oldest then walked towards his room leaving the three boys surrounded by silence and confusion. Jinhwan was always the type to act as if nothing's wrong when the whole world's already on his shoulders. He doesn't want anyone to worry especially his friends. But that only made them worry more.

"What's wrong?" Chanwoo asked Hanbin. The latter shook his head, he also didn't know. Yunhyeong walked towards the younger he puts his hand on his shoulder. "Go to him he needs you, Chanwoo and I will go home." Hanbin nodded. He thanked God for having Yunhyeong. He was sometimes a pain but most of the time he's someone Hanbin knows he can't live without. Yunhyeong understood, he knew that out of everyone Jinhwan trusted Hanbin most. And sometimes it's okay to leave things to Hanbin, even if he gets hurt that Jinhwan doesn't rely on him he's already content that Jinhwan has Hanbin. Chanwoo also understood, but somehow a sense of guilt was killing him, that he didn't understand.

  
The two left after helping Hanbin wash dishes. Hanbin knocked on Jinhwan's door, he knows he's still awake. He knocked on his door, called for his name a thousand times before finally giving up. "Hyung, I'm here for you, okay?" He didn't get a reply. Hanbin sighs, he contemplates whether or not he should knock once more, in the end he didn't. He knows Jinhwan won't answer. In times like this Jinhwan wants to see no one, to talk to no one. Although Hanbin disapproves of this, he understands. He goes into his room and locks the door, he knows he won't be getting any sleep tonight because he'll be too busy thinking about Jinhwan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow I think this chapter's a little rushed? And somewhat lacking.. What do you guys think?
> 
> Also I've been thinking of a Princess Mononoke Au where Hanbin's Mononoke while Jiwon's Ashitaka. I keep remembering that one scene, it goes like this:
> 
> Hanbin: Die!  
> Just as he was about to stab Jiwon's neck with his knife Jiwon said something that made Hanbin hesitate.  
> Jiwon: You're beautiful.
> 
> That would be a great au. I'm thinking of working on it whilst doing this fic but that would only cause me stress, honestly speaking. Anyway here's chap 2~


	3. circumstance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Goo Junhoe!!! This chapter is mostly centered around him, so please don't misunderstand him, he might be a little asshole in this fic but he's a really nice guy irl!! He's a battery, he gives energy and a mood maker as well!!! I tried my best finishing this just in time for his birth day! I hope you'll enjoy! 
> 
> Please read notes at the end thank you.

 

//  
i don't know if its because you're in love  
hug me - ikon

\\\

 

 

 

iii

beg

 

 

 

 

 

 

\\\

  
Jinhwan cried last night. In front of Yunhyeong, Chanwoo. In front of Hanbin. He wanted to punch himself, he promised that he won't let Hanbin see him cry again. He promised he'll be the strong hyung Hanbin needed. He didn't like the fact he cried in front of him out of everyone. Jinhwan was pissed, mostly because of Junhoe. Last night, everything was okay. They were having fun making fun of Yunhyeong and eating the food he cooked. But they had to watch a movie, and the movie he chose out of everything was a love story. _Stupid move Jinhwan._ He was leaning on Hanbin's shoulder, watching intently. He envied how the actress and actor smiled at each other, how they held hands and how they fought but reconciled. It hurt, Jinhwan wouldn't deny that Junhoe's words were painful. It hurts a fuck ton and he knows the Junhoe knows it. He loved him honestly, he loved his soulmate way before knowing who he was. Jinhwan wonders if he was a girl would Junhoe feel different? I _f I was born as a girl and not a boy would Junhoe look at me differently? Would he consider? If we have met under different circumstances_? He didn't notice tears were already flowing down his eyes. He didn't know he was already sobbing. What he did know is that Hanbin's texting Yunhyeong, and he didn't try harder to make it less obvious. He stood up out of irritation, "I'm fine don't worry about me. I'll sleep first." He walks towards his room and locks the door. He's sure they're talking about him, but right now he needed no one. He lays down on his bed, covered himself in blankets and cried. _Will I ever feel like them too? Will I ever feel loved?_

It was the afternoon already, Jinhwan was absentmindedly looking at the board. Every word that comes out of his professor's mouth sounded like static in his ears. The only thing that was clear was what Hanbin said last night.

_"I'm here for you."_

Jinhwan repeats what Hanbin said.

Again and again and again.

He knows that.

But he also knows that Hanbin can't help him.

Because what can he do?

What will happen if he does tell him?

Will Goo Junhoe fall in love with him?

No.

So he keeps this secret, he keeps the pain that Goo Junhoe caused.

He picks up his bag from his seat and proceeded outside. He promised to meet-up with Hanbin and Jaewon today, he'll listen to the song he did.

He's thankful for the younger. This morning when they ate breakfast together, he didn't push the subject. And Jinhwan's grateful for that. He can feel the younger's desire to ask, but he didn't. The least he can do is to listen to the song he's working on.

He sat down on a bench near the Fine Arts building. He noticed someone coming up to him, he can't really see because of the sun. Turns out the person wasn't someone he knew. He then played games on his phone, waiting for Jaewon or Hanbin to text him. He was already one more level behind his high score when someone tapped his shoulder which caused him to die. _Fuck._ He clucked his tongue out of irritation. When he turned around to see who it was and to scold the said person, he wanted nothing but to run away. But it felt like his feet were glued to the ground, he can't stand up. "We need to talk." Jinhwan looked at him with a wary expression on his face. Junhoe sat on the bench, besides Jinhwan. "I really need your help," Junhoe says. "I didn't agree that we should talk." Junhoe's body got rigid, he looked at Jinhwan, the older's eyes were glazed over. "Can we though?" Junhoe asked Jinhwan felt the desperation of the younger. He didn't know why, but seeing Goo Junhoe look like that in front of him. _Who would say no?_

He put his phone in his bag and gestured Junhoe to continue. "This girl, Nayoung. She's my girlfriend. And I love her." Jinhwan wasn't really fond of hearing his soulmate talk about someone else, he didn't try to hide the scowl on his face.

"And?" Jinhwan snorted but he tried to hide it with a cough.

"And I want to marry her, to be with her," Junhoe confesses. Jinhwan looked nonplussed. "Nayoung, she's different. When I look at her I'm happy. When I see her everything feels okay again. And I'm sorry, I really am but I can't love you. I already have someone I love, Jinhwan." Junhoe paused to catch his breath, he didn't know why he was running out of it.

"I know it's selfish," Junhoe starts, Jinhwan looked at him. He looked so sad, and Junhoe hesitates to say the next words.

"It is. It's fucking selfish." Jinhwan says, his voice cracking. Unshed tears were seen in his eyes. "You wouldn't know Jinhwan," Jinhwan's breath hitched, his name sounded nice with his voice. But not in this situation. "Have you ever had someone love you?" Jinhwan didn't respond. His head low. "Have you ever loved someone?" He looked up at Junhoe, this time he didn't mind the tears falling from his eyes. Even if people were looking. Even if they were making a scene."I think you're just mistaken. You said you've been thinking about a soulmate ever since you were young. Maybe you think this is love, but it's just a fantasy caused by your desire to have a soulmate? These aren't true feelings. Your feelings aren't true Jinhwan!" Junhoe tries to explain, he knows he's making sense and he hopes Jinhwan will understand. "Do you think that I don't love you?" Jinhwan asks Junhoe was taken aback not knowing what to say. "What right do you have to determine how I feel?" His voice was turning louder and louder with every word. Jinhwan stands up and roughly wipes his tears away. He looked down at Junhoe with red eyes. Junhoe stood up as well, he grabbed Jinhwan's hand, the latter inhaled deeply. "It's not like that Jinhwan. I'm just trying to say, you don't love me, w-we have this system. We were born to think that we have someone we're destined to be with but no. Everything's predetermined, so you don't even know if those feelings you have for me are true. Just because my name's on your skin, and your name's on mine doesn't mean we're meant to be together." Jinhwan laughs, but tears were falling down his eyes. "I did. I loved you, so much. But not anymore. Good luck with Nayoung." He took Junhoe's hand away from him and walked away, Junhoe didn't try to chase after him. He thinks if he does it will only hurt Jinhwan more.

He didn't want to hurt him.

  
But he already did.

 

\\\

 

Fifteen minutes have already passed and Junhoe's still seated on the bench they were a while ago. He didn't know how to approach Jinhwan again. It's been three days since Jinhwan's name was on his wrist, those three days was pure and utter hell. He didn't know how to hide it from Jiwon or from Nayoung. He also didn't know why he was hiding it. Was it because he was afraid, of everyone finding out? Was it because he was afraid Nayoung will leave him? He's not so sure.

Junhoe had tons of plans, none of it would work he knows. Some of it includes

1\. Get a tattoo of Nayoung's name on top of Jinhwan's  
2\. Blackmail Jinhwan  
3\. Give up Nayoung for Jinhwan  
3\. gIvE uP nAyOuNg FoR jInHwAn, Yes, he was sure none of it would work. Junhoe's phone vibrated, he looked at the sender before replying. Honestly, he didn't want to reply but anything to get his mind off of Jinhwan.

  
pooh: man you should come here there are tons of girls!!!!11!1!1

pooh: party's gr8!

hoe: I'm in a healthy relationship with a girl i love, no

pooh: ure no fun

hoe: where do i unsubscribe to be your friend???

pooh: im a great best friend tho

hoe: yeah, but not a decent human being, always thirsty smh

pooh: ur words hurt

hoe: truth hurts

  
Junhoe put his phone on silent. He was still contemplating whether or not to look for him again or to go to the party Jiwon's at. Alcohol and loud music don't seem like a wrong idea right now. He texts Jiwon again.

 

hoe: where is it?

pooh: sending directions to see u there ~!

 

After all if Junhoe's good at one thing, it's running away from his problems.

 

 

 

\\\

  
Junhoe entered just in time to see Jiwon shout "Let's go!" when the beat drops. Everyone followed, their headbanging and the body's moving to the rhythm of the song. If its something Jiwon knows how to do, it was hyping people up. Junhoe was also the same however if it were a contest Jiwon would win no doubt. Jiwon who was holding a bottle spotted Junhoe, "Junhoe!" he shouted, the crowd turned to look at him, Junhoe smiled. He ran up to them and started following Jiwon. They both shouted the next lyric of the song. "I feel like I'm Michael when I'm up on the stage!" The crowd shouts the next lyrics back to the two. Junhoe took the bottle from Jiwon's hand and started chugging it down the crowd cheered louder. When the song finished, Jiwon and Junhoe tried to get out from the crowd as discreet as they can.

The two were standing next to the wall. "I thought you wouldn't go Goo Junhoe," Jiwon says he reaches for a bottle from a guys hand and passed it to Junhoe. The latter accepted the bottle and took a sip before answering. "Long day, needed to relax." Junhoe looked at the place, it was big enough for at least fifty people to attend, he was sure this place isn't owned by a simple college student. "Anyway who's party is this?" Junhoe asked the speakers were at full blast again which made it hard for Junhoe to hear anything and to talk normally. "I don't know some guy named Jaewon from fine arts!" Jiwon shouted back, Junhoe nodded and drank some more from his bottle. "Rich kid huh?" Jiwon nodded. "Totally, just a while back he took out some Bulleit Bourbon. Do you even know that man? That's expensive shit right there!"

"Did you get to taste it though?"

"Nah, he went inside that room with some of his friends with the bourbon. He was the DJ a while ago though, he might come back again." Jiwon crosses his arm, bitter that he didn't get to taste such expensive treat. A girl passed by that gave Jiwon a wink, he smiled back as a response. When the girl left Jiwon's eyes still followed, he turned to Junhoe and smirked. "Anyway, I'll just do something first." Junhoe rolled his eyes it was obvious what he's about to do. Jiwon turned around and walked towards the girl since his eyes were following the girl he didn't notice the person in front of him, he accidentally bumped into the guy. "Sorry dude," Jiwon says but his eyes were still glued to the girl. The stranger whispered something like a curse word but Jiwon didn't mind. He did look at his face for a second and thought he'd be a nice lay. So Jiwon turned around for a second to get the other's name. "Hey," He called out the stranger turned back only to scowl at Jiwon. "Yeah?" He asked. Jiwon moved closer it was a great opportunity for him to get a better look at the supposedly cute guy. His nose was cute, Jiwon thinks. He was wearing a red flannel over a white shirt. He looked okay nothing to ordinary nor too extraordinary. "Well, I presume you're going out already, mind if I come with you?" The guy looked surprised, before answering he looked over Jiwon's shoulder. "The girl you've been chasing is waiting for you. And yeah I do mind." Jiwon looked at the girl, she was waiting. Jiwon actually expected that but he won't say that out loud. "Yeah," Jiwon starts, when he looked back the guy wasn't there anymore. He sighs, _whatever I can't have two for today._

"Nice move player!" Jiwon can hear Junhoe shout from the side, he flipped him off before running back to the girl. The younger laughed at the response. Now that Jiwon's sauntered somewhere Junhoe took this opportunity to sit down. He didn't mind skipping class for a party during the afternoon. Plus he's confident enough he'll pass this semester, the professor's not as strict as the last one. Junhoe sat down a couch, he thought he'll be able to relax but no, sadly a couple was making out beside him and he didn't know whether to move out of the way or not. He didn't mind honestly. He was already a little tipsy after chugging down a bottle with an empty stomach, so he wouldn't actually notice them if drinks a little more, right?

  
Wrong.

  
What seems to be an innocent, rated R-16 make-out session turned into an R-18, make-out session. The two started groping each other which is a sight even tipsy Junhoe doesn't want to see. Junhoe leaves the couple to do their business (out in the open) while he goes to the kitchen where more alcohol is stacked. He looked around the place, it was actually really big. And by really big, he means really big. He recalls the directions Jiwon gave, it was outside the university so safe to say it was okay to party here in the afternoon. It's also a neighborhood known for having tons of clubs in the area. This apartment really is owned by someone rich. Junhoe, who finds his way to the central alcohol station of the apartment, chugged down two cans of beer. By this time he was seeing blobs instead of real images, however, he can still manage. He was standing awkwardly, bodies crowding over him. He didn't have the energy to tell them to go away or to shove them if needed.

He took his phone out, wondering if Jiwon knows the Wi-Fi password, just as he was about to text him he remembers he's busy with a quick fuck right now. Junhoe lets out a long sigh, he puts his phone back in his pocket and eyes the cans of beer again. If he drinks another one he's sure he'll be drunk to the point of no return, but that's the point. You drink to the point of no return. In Junhoe's case, the point of no return is when he forgets about Jinhwan and if he doesn't feel the creeping guilt growing inside of him. He also thinks about Nayoung as he was eyeing the can of beers. If Jinhwan really doesn't want to help him, what will he tell Nayoung? _Love, you're not my soulmate but I'm willing to risk for you. No. That wouldn't work, Junhoe._ He did promise Nayoung that whatever happens, he'll still be with her and she promised back. But it will hurt her, knowing that it isn't her name marked on his skin. It would crush her knowing that they aren't actually fated. Out of everyone, he wouldn't want to hurt Nayoung. Junhoe takes the can and downed the beer. He threw the can away when he finished it.

Nayoung. Junhoe doesn't care if it's the system or if it's fate. He loves Nayoung just as much as people who're with their soulmates love their soulmates. Jinhwan might be his soulmate, but Nayoung's his world, his life, his love. _Fuck, destiny._

Junhoe thinks going to this party wasn't the best idea, he planned to forget but all he did was remember. He drowned himself with uninvited thoughts. Alcohol was his only outlet to forget, it's his only coping mechanism however it's not working and he feels frustrated. Should he drink more or should he just go back? If he goes back to the university, obviously drunk he'll get expelled. He might as well show himself to the dean and announce that he'll drop out. If he goes there by himself he might die too, car accidents have been happening a lot lately in Korea. Should Junhoe wait for Jiwon, or should Junhoe call Donghyuk and ask him to be his designated driver and sneak him inside campus? No, Junhoe wouldn't abuse his kindness. If they were caught there's a high chance Donghyuk might get in trouble too.

  
He lets out a long sigh, he picks the safest choice, he'll drink the beer and pass out here instead. Just as he was about to get the can of beer left in the container, someone took it from him first. When he looked up it was the same guy Jiwon tried to pick up a while ago. Something about him besides being the guy Jiwon tried to pick up was familiar. But Junhoe and his drunk ass can’t put his finger on it. “That’s mine.” Junhoe slurs the words. “You don’t have your name written on it now do you?” The stranger asks in a mocking tone. Junhoe decides he doesn’t like this guy. “I was thinking about getting it first.” Junhoe claps back, the stranger rolled his eyes. “You’ve been drinking those cans of beer, so at least give me this one.” Stranger points at the cans of beer on the ground that Junhoe threw. Junhoe gives him a boorish expression which irritated the stranger. He opens the can of beer and chugs it down this caused Junhoe to gasp dramatically. _Petty ‘lil shit._ Stranger smirks at him, he was about to say something but someone put his arm around him. “Hanbin, you’re drinking?” The stranger, which Junhoe now decides to call as Hanbin not stranger, nodded. The new stranger looked at Junhoe and smiled. “Hey, I’m Jaewon. I’m the host of this simple party, I saw you and your friend a while ago when Holup started playing,” _Oh, that?_ Now that Junhoe remembered what he did he was quietly embarrassed. “Yeah, sorry for making a mess.”

“Are you kidding? It's a party! And what you did was awesome!” Jaewon says. Hanbin, on the other hand, was quiet, shooting Junhoe daggers inside his head. “Anyway, Hanbin I’m actually just here to ask if I can play your song.” Junhoe eyed Hanbin, he was already looking tipsy, the tips of his ears were already red as well as his cheeks. This guy didn't actually strike as "songwriter" to Junhoe, he was more like a future bratty office-worker. “What song?”

“Sinosijak.” Hanbin nods without any thought at all. Jaewon slaps his back a little harsh and goes to play his song. When Junhoe heard it he can’t believe that this petty guy did it. It had an awesome beat, and it was fun. If Junhoe wasn't that drunk he wouldn't be bopping his head to this, especially knowing that the one who made this is someone who wouldn't give him his can of beer. Now that he’s sobered up a little, due to all the head bops, he finally recognizes who it was in front of him.

“It’s you.” Hanbin raised his eyebrow. He still looked tipsy, still red.

“You’re the one who tricked me.” Junhoe points at his face, his voice louder.

“I didn’t trick anyone,” Hanbin says, his hands in the air in mock defeat.

“You told me the tall guy’s Jinhwan the other day,” Junhoe reminds. "Well, it's not my fault you looked sketchy!" Hanbin answers back. Junhoe gave out another dramatic gasp. Hanbin rolled his eyes, _dramatic 'lil shit_.

"I'm a friend!"

"You didn't even know who he was?"

"That doesn't mean you should give me the wrong person?"

"You lied about knowing him! You're completely unbelievable."

"Thanks, I get that a lot," Junhoe says, just to annoy him. He actually liked talking to this guy, it made him forget about Jinhwan even though they were talking about Jinhwan, in a way. Hanbin rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time.

"Are you really a complete utter asshole? Because you tricked me then, and now you took my beer." Junhoe was smirking, knowing that his words irritated him. Hanbin was known for his bad temper, one of the few things he'd like to change about himself, right now he didn't even know how can he stay calm. Or at least calm enough. "First of all, idiot, who on earth would give their friend away to the likes of you. Second, it's MY friend's party so I got more rights to get the beer than you." Hanbin says with a mocking, mischievous grin plastered on his face.

A guy wearing all black suddenly popped out of nowhere. He was holding three plastic bags, one on the right two on the left. He filled up the container with beer, before disappearing into the crowd again. Junhoe eyes the beer, then Hanbin, then the beer again. "To settle this dispute, let's have a drinking contest."

"What? No. There isn't even a dispute." Hanbin argues, Junhoe shushed him.

"Let's just see who's the better drinker."

"That won't do anything." Junhoe takes one can and swigs the beer in one five gulps, Hanbin looked at him incredulously.

"Aren't you impressed by my skills?"

"I'm not. Nope, not one bit."

"I feel very underappreciated despite my efforts to show you my drinking ability," Junhoe says, he's feeling tipsy again. Hanbin takes one can and drinks little by little. "My head hurts," Junhoe starts, Hanbin chuckled. "That's your brain trying to understand your stupidity."

"Well, at least I have one, unlike you." It was Junhoe's turn to chuckle, which was short-lived because his head really hurt. "You know what, I don't even know why I'm here. I'll go now."

"Then go, not like I want you here." Hanbin flipped him off before leaving. Junhoe honestly speaking missed the bickering, he didn't know the person personally but if their meeting was under different circumstances he thinks they'll be good friends. Nah, he actually thinks they'd cut each others throats off one day. He laughs at the thought of them being friends. Junhoe walks back to the couch, now that there was no couple in sight, he sat down and took small sips of beer. 

  _If it were under different circumstances... Would Jinhwan and I?_

 _If Jinhwan and I met under different circumstances, would we probably be happy? If Nayoung wasn't my girlfriend?_ Junhoe pushed the thought far away, he takes another beer and opened it. He stared at it, thinking about all the what if's. _But what if I met Jinhwan before Nayoung? What if Nayoung rejected me?_ Junhoe, no matter what he does he would always be thinking of Jinhwan and Nayoung at the end of the day. He would always feel like an asshole when he remembers his soulmate. Junhoe buries himself in guilt, even though he knows nothing will happen by doing so. 

"Shit." He gulped back the tears he didn't know was forming and quaffed the beer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be going to the province with my family this week, so their might be no updates. I'm really sorry :<


	4. recall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with a story that's a bit rushed. One thing I'm trying to work on is my descriptive writing. It's really hard but I'll try my best. Thank you for the 20+ Kudos! It means a lot to me! Although it's rushed I hope you'll enjoy it. This is kinda like a filler chapter honestly. I actually also wanna dedicate this chapter to cryoverjunhwan, thank you for always cheering me up with your comments!

 

//

  
i just wanna get drunk  
dumb and dumber - ikon

 

\\\

 

 

 

iv

recall

 

 

 

 

 \\\

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping and the annoying sound of his best friend slash roommate's voice is still annoying. Junhoe didn't know what he did to deserve hearing Jiwon so loud in the morning. Junhoe rolled out of his bed, with a loud thud he landed on the floor. Jiwon entered as soon as he heard it. He won't say he was worried about Junhoe. He is. "You were so hammered yesterday," Jiwon tells Junhoe as soon as he entered. The latter rubbed his temples already feeling the headache creeping in. Jiwon laughs but groaned right after, feeling his own headache creeping in.

"Fuck,"Jiwon grumbles as he sits down on Junhoe's bed.

"Did I do anything wrong yesterday, I felt like I did. I can't remember shit."Junhoe rolls on his side to face Jiwon. "You were like really hammered. Not the party animal hammered like you were emotional and shit. It was a sight to see." Junhoe sat up, eyes wide. "D-did I cry?" He points at himself, and Jiwon smirks.

"You did. You were bawling dude. You were talking about Nayoung. And since I'm the not drunk and I'm the caring hyung you have, I called Donghyuk to be our designated driver. I think he took a video of you crying."

"That sinister poser," Junhoe grumbles under his breath, the older laughed at the comment. Junhoe did too, stopping when his thoughts went to Jinhwan. Did he say anything about Jinhwan? Or about the soulmate thing?

  
"Did I say something else? Or did something else?" The younger's voice trembled but it seems like Jiwon didn't catch the change of tone is his voice. Junhoe coughed to make it nonobvious.

"I only remembered you talking about your girlfriend. I like you guys but it was pretty gross hearing love stuff."

"A bitter single appears,"Junhoe says louder than expected, his head hurt right after but it was worth it. Jiwon throws a pillow at the younger not minding whether or not he had a hangover. The two laughed but Junhoe still felt like it's not just Nayoung she was stalking about. Junhoe decides he'll talk to Donghyuk later.

"What else did I do?"

  
"After the fun I had, when I went down you were seated at the kitchen table and you were crying while singing Twice's song." Junhoe covers his face with his hands and groaned.

"Tell me it wasn't TT, please." Jiwon shook his head and Junhoe groaned louder this time. Of course, he had to sing the song which actually fits his mood at the time.

"It's actually cool, it was my first time seeing you drunk cry." Jiwon grinned widely making the younger feel more embarrassed.

Junhoe groaned louder.

 

 

  
\\\

 

 

 

  
Jiwon fixed his belt whilst going down the stairs, his eyes scanning the room for his big friend. After a minute he gave up looking for him, knowing well he can take care of himself. He passed by the room where Jaewon and his friends drank the brandy, Jiwon stared a the door longer than what would be accepted as normal. Jaewon seemed like a nice guy and all but something about him felt iffy to Jiwon. No one can be that perfect. No one should be that perfect. From the photos, he can see at the walls Jiwon's sure Jaewon's family is rich and in Korea. Plus Jaewon looked like he had everything that Jiwon doesn't have and that irked him slightly. No, it irked him a ton but Jiwon wouldn't want to admit that. Someone came out of the door and stared at Jiwon with a questioning look on his face. "Do you need anything?" Jiwon didn't know that he was staring at the door too long. His eyes landed on the same person he tried picking up a while ago, it wasn't surprising that he saw him again but it honestly surprised him that he was friends with Jaewon. Not to be lying or anything but Jiwon still thinks the stranger looked pretty normal. Jiwon composed himself, he smirked and winked at the stranger. "I need you," Instead of answering or glaring, which was what Jiwon expected him to do the stranger left him mid-sentence. Jiwon shrugged, he accepted defeat. Only for today, only because he just didn't feel like it. 

Jiwon roamed around the apartment complex again, in hopes to find his best friend and some beer. He somewhat wants to get drunk, since he for the umpteenth time has got nothing better to do. What surprised him was seeing the same stranger again, he was at the dining area holding two cans of beer. Now that there was somewhat proper lighting, Jiwon can say that it wasn't just his nose that was cute, maybe his face too. Jiwon takes this as a sign not to give up. Plus he didn't have anything better to do anyway.

Jiwon moved closer to the stranger he tapped his shoulder. "Hey, do you believe in love at first sight?" The stranger raised his eyebrow, annoyed. "No." Jiwon nods and moves behind the former. "How about second sight?"Jiwon wiggles his eyebrow, it earned the littlest lift of the stranger's mouth. It wasn't much development but still a development nonetheless.

"It's actually our fourth time seeing each other but that's how the pickup line works." Jiwon takes a peanut that was conveniently at the kitchen countertop, near where they're standing and pops one in his mouth, "Can I get your name?" Jiwon says, whilst chewing. The stranger tilts his head and gives him a small shy smile. _Easy_. "It's," but then again he scowls. "I don't want to. Stop talking to me." The stranger leaves again with the two beers on his hand but he stops abruptly when someone blocked his way.

"You" he slurs, Jiwon raises an eyebrow amused at the way things are now. "You twook nice, care to drance?" The man barely pronounces the words right he's still speaking in a slurring manner. From what Jiwon can see from behind, the guy's trying to get into his pants, isn't he? The red buttoned-up wearing boy tried escaping but was caught by the arm. Jiwon who thinks the image was painful in the eyes came to save the day. "Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you." He places a hand on the guy's shoulder and smiles, the latter nodded knowing what Jiwon was trying to do. "Here's your beer." he offered, wow, now that Jiwon can actually hear what he was saying it's not just his nose, and face but also his voice that was cute. Jiwon shook his head and goes back tot eh act, pushing the thought aside. He takes the can and smiled sweetly, the red-colored flannel boy took his hand and pulled it closer, holding his hand too. Honestly, Jiwon did this with the idea of acting as his friend, but maybe flannel boy thought they're acting as lovers. Which was fine, either way, Jiwon enjoyed how the situation is. He side-eyed the other guy and sneered. Thankfully, he got the point, he raised his arms in mock defeat and walked away. He's gone now but Jiwon's arm was still on the red-wearing, cute nose, face and voice boy. He smiled knowingly to himself. Flannel boy was still holding his hand too when he turned around to face Jiwon. "Thank you, for that." He says awkwardly, trying to avoid eye contact. "No problem, you're hand," Jiwon says shyly, he doesn't even know why he says it shyly. What the fuck Kim Jiwon. Flannel boy quickly takes his arm away and mutters a sorry, he looked down. Jiwon notices how his ears were red, is he intoxicated or is he blushing? Jiwon isn't sure but it's nice to think that it was the latter. "Ah you're name?"

"Nayoung!"

"That's a nice nam— what?" Jiwon was sure he isn't a Nayoung. "What the fuck,"Jiwon groans when he hears another shout of Nayoung's name. He rubbed his face with both of his hands. The exasperated Kim Jiwon leaves the cute flannel boy, to find where the voice is coming from. It was a shame he didn't get his name now that he had the opportunity too. He moved away from the dining area, hands in his pocket.

The party's energy was somewhat going down, it wasn't as hype a while ago as it is now. Which makes it easier for Jiwon to move from place to place.And it's much quieter than a while ago but still loud for his liking. He takes his phone out and dials Donghyuk.

"Hyung?" A cheery voice says at the end of the line.

"Pick us up please?" Jiwon was in no condition to walk or to commute to the campus, neither was Junhoe. However even if he won't ask, Donghyuk will still do it. He hears a sigh from the other end.

"Where are you?"

"I'll send directions, thanks!" Jiwon smiles as he ends the call. He hears another shout of Nayoung's name. He sighs, contemplating whether or not he should wait for Donghyuk outside and leave Junhoe. He walks again, his reasoning was because he's bored but honestly because he wanted to find Junhoe. The places was a mess, there were scraps of paper and paper cups littering the floor. Jiwon's nose crinkles at the smell of alcohol and smoke in the air.

Jiwon's phone vibrated in his pocket, he took it and moved near a wall.

"Where are you?" Jiwon can hear the sound of music and shout at the other end, confirming that Donghyuk is already here.

"Er, near the living room. You?" Jiwon covers his other ear, the music now was louder making it harder for the black haired man to hear.

"I don't know, are you sure this place is owned by a college student?"

"He's rich af man."

"That's unfair the world shouldn't work like that. We should all be broke college students."

"Apparently the world loves him." Donhyuk laughs heartily, after doing so he told Jiwon to raise his hand so he can see him. The latter did just that.

Jiwon's arms feel a bit numb. His back also aches from slouching, he reminds himself that good posture is a good way to attract people. So he should improve that. Donghyuk appeared right in front of him just as he was about to put his hand down, he smiles at the younger. "Finally."

"Where's Junhoe?"

"Who?" Jiwon says while searching for his earphones inside his pocket.

"Junhoe."

"I don't know him, let's leave."

"Why would you even say that?" Donghyuk smacks the older's arm before walking towards the kitchen. Jiwon groans, he doesn't want to take care of a drunk grown-ass boy. He's sure though that Donghyuk will do most of the work but the idea of him helping Donghyuk isn't ideal for him.

Jiwon was looking at his phone, scrolling down Instagram every now and then. He was walking whilst taking a video of the party, just to make his followers updated. He was adding hashtags when Donghyuk stopped making Jiwon bump into him.

"Hyung," Donghyuk starts his voice cracking at the end. Jiwon gives him a questioning look before directing his sight at the thing Donghyuk was pointing at. He pulled the same look Donghyuk was wearing. After a while, Jiwon was laughing and taking a video of the crying mess that was Goo Junhoe.

 

 

 

  
\\\

 

 

 

Junhoe groans. "So that happened?"

Donghyuk nods, he sipped more of his ice coffee. "It's really just Jiwon laughing at you and me taking care of you. You should be thankful I stopped Jiwon from posting your ugly cries." Junhoe rubbed his arm, thankful none of the two saw his mark. The two were seated outside the University's cafe. The younger invited Donghyuk so he can know exactly what happened since his not so good of a roommate wouldn't tell him anything. He groaned again, somehow this day felt like it was just Junhoe groaning. "So what happened with you and Nayoung?" Donghyuk asks as he stirs his coffee, Junhoe stared at the former's hands. "Nothing," he didn't mean to say it that quietly. Now it's obvious that there is something wrong.

"C'mon tell me."

"I just miss her, hyung." Junhoe lays his head down his arms, doing his best to act sad. He foes miss Nayoung but being far away from her for a long time, he just got used to it. Donghyuk nods, knowing it wasn't the reason at all. The afternoon ended with the two seating facing each other, Donhyuk drinking his coffee and Junhoe staring at his hands.

Donghyuk stands up all of a sudden and pus his hand on the younger's shoulder. "Let's go?" Junhoe nods and stands up, still worrying that maybe they did saw his mark.


	5. NOTE

So I want to tell you that I'm sorry for not updating. I'm currently working on my admissions, and I passed for my dream school. However because I was not able to reserve a slot for enrollment because I was still undecided this caused me to have a possibility of not being able to enroll in that school. I actually thought I can still enroll even without the reservation. Anyway I was still undecided because my dream school is expensive. It costs more than my older sister and younger brother's tuition combined. That's why I'm working on with admissions for other schools that I'm going to apply for. It's really just my dream school or nothing. That was my mentality. Anyway it was a wrong move don't follow me kids. Thank you for understanding.


	6. reluctance

//

there's no time to breath  
dumb and dumber - ikon

\\\

 

 

 

v

reluctance

 

 

 

 \\\

  
Hanbin can't shrug this sense of familiarity away. He didn't actually know what was familiar or what "it" actually was that made him feel like this. However, he felt like this after the party. Yesterday was somewhat fun, he enjoyed the alcohol and the music, however, the random guys trying to make him socialize wasn't enjoyable. He went to Jaewon's apartment with theexpectation that they'll be editing and working on their music. What greeted him was intoxicated teenagers and the smell of regret. But the party did turn out useful, he used alcohol to forget the situation with Jinhwan. He was still worried about his hyung, and he still hasn't forgotten what happened a night ago. He feels somewhat responsible for what happened, he felt like he wasn't doing his job as a best friend right. He should've known that he wasn't okay.

Hanbin was leaning on a wall outside the Fine Arts Building. He was waiting for Chanwoo and Yunhyeong, they'll go out drinking. Although it isn't good for his liver, Hanbin really needed something to release the tension he was feeling. It wasn't just Jinhwan it was also because of his projects. He was stacked with it.

He tries to understand how much projects are needed by every one of his classes, how much more does he have to suffer until he graduates and get a decent enough job. Yet he still volunteered to do this and that in group works and whenever the teacher asks. He doesn't know why. (He's a fucking masochist that's why.)

Hanbin sat down on the floor, not caring about his pants getting dirty. It was cold today, oddly the weather report stated it would be hot. Guess Korean News isn't always right. A sudden breeze passed by which sent shivers down Hanbin's spine. Hanbin pulled his jacket closer to his chest, regretting the fact he chose to wear this since the zippers broken. He hears his phone ring inside his bag and reaches out for it. He reminds himself to change the ringtone, Twice's Heartshaker as his ringtone really gives him looks from strangers. Judgmental ones at most. Which really isn't a problem since his little sister, Hanbyul likes it.

"Where are you?" Hanbin says in a muffled tone, his jacket was covering his mouth and nose. Chanwoo coughs before answering.

"'Cuse me. Ah, we're somewhere near the tree in front of the building's door."

"I'm here at the entrance, sitting somewhere. Come find me, I'm tired." He hears a chuckle at the other end of the line. "Will do, hyung." Hanbin puts his phone back in his jean pocket and hummed. He stood up so that it'll be easier for them to find him however a gust of wind made its way towards Hanbin's body which caused the brunette to sit back down. He silently swore under his breath. He was fiddling with the broken zipper, still silently swearing under his breath about the weather when he heard Chanwoo call out for him. He stood up slowly, from behind he can see Yunhyeong in the same predicament. Cold and shivering. Chanwoo jogged his way towards Hanbin. "Hyung, you look cold want my jacket?" Hanbin hears a protest from Yunhyeong, he was still there where Chanwoo left him. "What do you want Chanwoo?" The youngest smiled lovingly at his hyung. "Since you know we're going out drinking today." Hanbin crossed his arms, for the effect of looking more stern and because the cold really was getting to him. "And, I have this thing I need to do for my class. That kinda needs money." Chanwoo glanced at Hanbin who's motioning him to continue. Hanbin already got the idea, _is he gonna borrow money?_ "And since we hardly ever meet, I think it's safe to ask you to treat me dinner right?" _Oh, he's not gonna borrow money._

"That's it?" Chanwoo nods, hoping he'll get a yes. Hanbin sighs, he really adores the youngest. Plus he never actually treated him to dinner it was always them paying equally. And of course, Chanwoo's a freshman, he must've had a hard time with his expenses especially when it comes to projects.

"Sure." Yunhyeong who suddenly appeared at Chanwoo's back smiled at the two boys before speaking. "So does that mean I won't bring my credit card?" Yunhyeong asks whilst putting his wallet back inside his bag.

"No, I only agreed with treating Chanwoo." Hanbin grinned at the older when he rolled his eyes. Yunhyeong pulled his scarf closer and leaned on Chanwoo. "Let's go, it's cold," Yunhyeong whined, trying to act cute but it only looked cringe-worthy in the eyes of the younger.

 

 

  
//

 

 

 

 

It was already dark when the three entered a restaurant that looked fairly cheap. It was outside the university and thankfully they still had time before the dorms were closed. They were supposed to go there usual drinking place that was walking distance but the restaurant was full and they had to wait another hour before getting a seat. Apparently, there was a business dinner that occupied the whole restaurant. So the three boys had to look online for the nearest place that fits their budget, they found one that was one commute away. Which lead the boys here at a shabby looking place but nonetheless still nice in more ways than one.

Yunhyeong led the way to the nearest table, Hanbin and Chanwoo followed the older. They were lucky enough to have a seat in the place, seeing as it was almost full. The three sat on the chairs, Hanbin between the two. It was your typical chicken and beer family restaurant, Hanbin was sure he wouldn't get drunk here but either way, it was okay. At least he can eat chicken, which he hardly had the chance to eat these past months.

After taking their order, which consists of jeyuk bokkeum, half and half chicken, beer and what Yunhyeong says would complete the meal, Tteokbokki. Hanbin took the liberty to start a conversation with the two currently on their phones.

"Hyung, I heard you have a performance coming up. What's it about?" Yunhyeong looked up at the younger. "It's an original one, I helped write it. It's about-" Beaming Yunhyeong continued explaining the story when two familiar faces entered the room. Chanwoo rose his hand and waved at the two. "Hyung," He started. Junhoe saw Chanwoo and waved back. Hanbin immediately remembered who he was, especially the other one that was beside Goo Junhoe. Knowing who they were Hanbin used Chanwoo as a medium to hide, Yunhyeong took notice of it however he thought it was only because Hanbin was awkward with strangers. Not knowing that the reason was those strangers were actually: a guy who tried hitting on him and a guy who challenged him to a drink-off. Yunhyeong who thought he was the doing the righter good suddenly suggested to Chanwoo, to invite his two friends at the table. The younger did just that. Hanbin was internally screaming "please refuse" over and over again, but today wasn't his lucky day. He saw the two nod he also saw his future which is, dying out of embarrassment.

The two sat on each head of the table. Hanbin was fiddling on his zipper, he wore his hood to make sure either of the boys will recognize him. But alas luck truly isn't at his side. Jiwon looked at Hanbin knowingly.

"Hey," Jiwon started, Hanbin knows it was directed at him but he chose to ignore it. Yunhyeong pinched Hanbin's side which caused him to look up. Yunhyeong whispered a "Don't be rude to Chanwoo's friends" before smiling at Hanbin.

"Oh hey," Hanbin waved his hand feebly. Jiwon nodded. "You look familiar, do I know you from somewhere?" Hanbin shook his head roughly. "No! You don't it's my first time seeing you. I'm Hanbin. That's Yunhyeong and that's Chanwoo." Hanbin pointed at the two who gave him confused looks.

Jiwon was sure he saw him somewhere but he shrugged his arms and introduced him and his friend. "That's Junhoe and I'm Jiwon."

"I know him," Chanwoo says all of a sudden. He turned to the boy sitting beside him. "So Junhoe how are you and my hyung? Doing great?" Chanwoo winks at Junhoe, the latter tried hiding a scorned face. In which he failed, terribly, Hanbin thinks he looked like he was constipated.

"What do you mean your hyung?" Yunhyeong asked. Before Chanwoo can answer Junhoe clasped his hand on Chanwoo's mouth. "It's our secret. Right, Chanwoo?"

Chanwoo nodded. "It's his soulmate." He says the second Junhoe put his hand down. "What, no! It's not my soulmate and wow we're not even super close to sharing secrets here. Plu—" Junhoe was cut off by the sudden loud voice beside Jiwon. "Your order's here," A waiter says as he was putting down the tteokbokki. After placing all the orders, Jiwon ordered additional food for Junhoe and him.

  
"Anyway, Yunhyeong you were talking about your play," Chanwoo said. Yunhyeong smiled, his eyes glistening again. "Ah yes, I helped write. You guys can watch it if you want to." It was directed to the two new friends they made. Jiwon asked when it was, Yunhyeong took out his phone and looked at his schedule whilst doing so Junhoe spoke up.

  
"What's it about?" He says after taking a bite of his chicken. Hanbin notes how he speaks with his mouth full. Another reason why he doesn't like him.

Yunhyeong looked up from his phone. "It's about soulmates." He says definitely.

"Yeah, hyung but what's it about? Like specifically." Chanwoo says.

"It's flaws and whatnots," Yunhyeong says, still scrolling down his phone.

"Like what?" It was Hanbin who asked this time, genuinely curious about the play.

"Like mine," Yunhyeong says, he looked Hanbin in the eye. Smiling very weakly.

"Yours?" Junhoe asked, "Ow." He grunts when he felt a kick on his leg. He looked at Hanbin who was shaking his head at him. Ah, it must've been a sensitive topic.

"Hey don't kick new friends." Yunhyeong scolds Hanbin before answering. "My soulmate." He puts his arm up. "Is gone. I mean yeah, I met her. But she's not here anymore when I did. That's why I don't have one." Yunhyeong puts his arm down and sips from the beer can.

"But yeah, there are seven billion people in the world. One soulmate only? That's just silly. You can never be without a potential someone in this world for sure. The world doesn't work like that, or maybe it does. I haven't met my next soulmate yet but I'm already content that I may never will." He says calmly. It as if he already explained this a thousand times. Which was truly the case.

  
"I think it's flawed," Junhoe speaks up. Yunhyeong leaned forward showing anticipation in what Junhoe has to say.

"I don't think the person's name marked on you is your soulmate. It has to be wrong sometimes, you know?" He crossed his arms, making sure his hand can't be seen.

"Do you have your soulmate already?" Asked Hanbin.

"No." He said, a little too quickly. Hanbin nodded before drinking his beer. No one was touching the food anymore, they were all too busy drinking.

"How about you Hanbin, have you found your soulmate?" Asked Jiwon, Hanbin shook his head.

"Not yet but soon." He says as he traced someone's name on his arm. Yunhyeong noticed however he kept quiet.

Jiwon turned to Chanwoo who raised his shoulders and pouted. He then looked at his best friend all quiet, not even eating chicken.

"I think I can find mine, you know?" Hanbin speaks up before Jiwon does. "I think they're just here."

Yunhyeong loudly shouted something about him being cheesy which made the whole group laugh, even Junhoe.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

  
Another waitress put down Jiwon and Junhoe's order, which was a little late since the boys are already full. They asked for making it to-go instead which the waitress did. However, the pressed lips and narrowed eyes tell a lot about how she didn't want to.

Much to Hanbin's surprise, Jiwon was actually a mood maker. He told stories about his days in America, that one-time Junhoe did this dare to eat a whole jar of mayonnaise, and that one-time Jiwon pedicured a small girl. Hanbin didn't hate his company nor did he like it. He was in between. Or at least that's what he liked to think.

On the other hand, Yunhyeong was being louder and louder as seconds passed. He was clinging on Hanbin, the latter didn't actually hate it. He then went towards the bathroom obviously a little tipsy, as they can see from his unbalanced walk and red cheeks. Chanwoo followed behind making sure his hyung won't do anything stupid.

Lastly, Junhoe. Junhoe was eating a chicken and finishing off the remaining tteokbokki on the table. He wasn't much of a drinker outside of parties and clubs anyway. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the company aside from Jiwon, Yunhyeong's funny, Hanbin was meh, and Chanwoo was funny too. He took another bite of his chicken.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm ENROLLED!!!! I GOT IN MY DREAM SCHOOL GUYS IM SO HAPPY. SO HERE'S A SHORT CHAPTER. I'LL BE UPDATING AS MUCH AS I CAN!!! I'm so sorry this chapter is soo short. :c


	7. platonic part 2 (alternative title: unrequited)

 

//

  
in the end, we’re just friends

bestfriend - ikon

 

\\\

 

 

 

vi

recall

(alternative title: unrequited)

 

 

 

 

\\\

 

After class, Junhoe went ahead to Jiwon's building. Luckily their buildings were near each other and the cafeteria. The pink haired boy took his phone and hit shuffle. It landed on DEAN - d half moon. Junhoe concludes today's a great day, and nothing can change that. He leaned against the wall mindlessly tapping to the beat.  
  
Jiwon who just exited the building saw Junhoe in an instant. The crinkles on his eyes and nose were evident that he's happy to see him waiting. Jiwon texted just so he can annoy the younger. Junhoe who was bopping his head a while ago, grunts and texted back.

hoe:  
WHERE ARE YOU?

Jiwon laughs and ran straight towards Junhoe, purposely crashing his body towards the younger. Junhoe grunts for the umpteenth time today but that won't make him feel bad today. Because today is the day he'll be able to have a vid call with Nayoung. And he smiles regardless of the fact that his arm might be bruising right now.

The two walked their way towards the cafeteria. "Soooo," Jiwon starts. "Kim Jinhwan, huh?" He asks, Junhoe rose his eyebrow at Jiwon. "What about him?"

"What's going on between you two?"

"Nothing, why?"

"You asked about him."

"So what?"

"You never do that."

"I don't?"

"You don't." Junhoe shrugged and the older shook his head. When he stopped he saw a familiar figure standing up with another familiar figure that's already standing. "Wait isn't that him?" He says whilst pointing. "I'll go say hi." Jiwon ran towards their direction, Junhoe following suit. "KIM JIWON!"

 

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

 

"Hyung, where's my kimbap and why are you leaving without me I just got here?" Jinhwan laughed, Hanbin has got to set his priorities straight. "Tsk, you shouldn't think of the kimbap first. If it were any other person they'd think of why I'm leaving rather than the kimbap." Hanbin shrugged before pouting. "There was never a kimbap was there? I thought you'll treat me." Hanbin asked Jinhwan was ready to answer but he was cut off by a sudden body bumping into him, this caused both Jinhwan and the mystery person to fall to the ground.

 

"Oi! Look where you're going!" Hanbin scolded while helping Jinhwan up. Jinhwan looked at the guy who helped himself up, he was taller than him, sad to say and Hanbin, his eyes quite small but his physique isn't. He looked buff and intimidating, Jinhwan was afraid Hanbin's temper would lead to Hanbin laying on the ground with a bloody nose.

"I'm sorry, wasn't able to control my speed so I bumped into this little g—, hey Hanbin!" Before Hanbin can greet back, another boy came running towards Jiwon this time.

"Oi! Kim Jiwon!" The figure harshly slapped his back. Jiwon flinched in pain. "I told you not to go near him! There's really nothing going on okay?" The new guy, whisper-shouted. Jinhwan can hear what they're saying.

Jinhwan's head hurt, he wasn't sure if it's because of:

a.) the lack of sleep

b.) because of too much crying; or

c.) the two who's whisper shouting right in front of them

Ding! Ding! Ding!

Jinhwan's sure the answer's C.

  
Jinhwan finally noticed who the other guy was, he avoided eye contact and kept his distance away from the others. Hanbin noticed, he must've felt uncomfortable, which is weird because most of the time it was Hanbin behind Jinhwan's back not the other way around.

Junhoe who also noticed Jinhwan turned to the side and distanced himself away from the three.

"As I was saying before I got interrupted by someone." Jiwon sneered at the tallest. "I'm sorry for what happened earlier, I was rushing because I was running late and I wasn't able to control my speed so I kinda bumped into you guys." Hanbin nodded, Jinhwan as well who faced the side shortly after. Jiwon continued, Junhoe heard a snicker coming out of Jiwon's mouth and he's sure he's up to no good but before stopping him the former already said what he wanted to say. "Since I bumped into you guys we'll treat you to coffee. As a sorry. I'm Kim Jiwon and the big guy's Goo Junhoe. But this guy over here," He points at Hanbin before continuing "Knows us already.So what do you say?" Hanbin was about to decline, but Jinhwan replied first. He said, yes. He accepted the invite, which surprised both Junhoe and Hanbin, entirely. Jiwon was the only one smiling.

  
"That's great! Later around, hm, five? The coffee shop near the architecture building?" Jiwon asked he put out his phone and Jinhwan got the point. He punched in his number and nodded. Jiwon sent him a text.

  
xxx-xxx-xxx-xxx  
Jinhwan! This is Jiwon, save me to your contacts as kimbap! :>

Jinhwan laughed, this caught the attention of the two college students, who looked like children sulking. Both of them have their arms crossed and pouting! Which was cute, mind you.

"We actually need to go now," Jiwon said, he took Junhoe by the collar and started walking away, he waved at Hanbin and Jinhwan. Hanbin waved only because of manners, and Jinhwan waved back enthusiastically. Junhoe just nodded, which Hanbin thought was rude.

After an hour hanging out in the cafeteria, they skipped a period since they're already late, the two walked towards the fine arts building. Jinhwan was silent, the other no different.

The name Goo Junhoe, besides from hearing it twice this week, he's sure he saw it written somewhere.

 

 

 

\\\

 

 

  
Junhoe and Jiwon were already at the cafe, they were seated facing each other and a little far back since it's colder there.

"Why the fuck did you invite them?" Junhoe's hand were waving around, you know that Bruce Lee moves, yeah he did those. Minus the feet parts.

"Manners, my friend," Jiwon said whilst flipping pages on Donghyuck's notebook. He then faced him and snickered. "Plus, I wanted to see what's this thing about Kim Jinhwan, the guy you suddenly asked about."

"I told you it's nothing!" Junhoe whines.

"That's not what Donghyuck said when he saw you asking everyone in the Fine Arts building about Kim Jinhwan!" Junhoe gasped. Jiwon rolled his eyes, drama queen.

"How'd that fucker know?" He leaned forward. Jiwon leaning back, he's a little to close for his liking. He cringed slightly.

"You know Donghyuck's nice and he has tons of friends unlike us. And he's a dance major so he's in the fine arts building. And maybe he knows Yunhyeong who knows Chanwoo, who you asked." Jiwon sped up the last part, but Junhoe understood what he said. He sighed and brought his hand up his face in complete exasperation.

He fell back on his seat, slouching and crossing his arms. Jiwon, on the other hand, was on his phone, laughing. Junhoe can't help but get curious.

"Who you texting?" Junhoe asked, in a song like kind of way.

"Ah, Jinhwan," Jiwon said nonchalantly. Junhoe sat up straight. How'd they got close? Jiwon showed Junhoe the text. It was full of emoticons and pick-up lines. Were they flirting? Is Jiwon really flirting with my soulmate? Jiwon put the phone down and continued texting, while Junhoe was trying to push the thought away. Because, no he was not supposed to like Jinhwan like that and Jiwon can have him since he's gonna be with Nayoung anyway.

He can't stop thinking as to why Jinhwan accepted this, didn't he hate me? Or is it to stir me up? Is he gonna help me now? As these thoughts grow more and more Junhoe didn't notice the sudden number of people on the table increasing.

"Hey, they're here," Jiwon said, waving his hand in front of Junhoe's face. "Ah, hi." he boringly waved at the two. Hanbin sat down beside Junhoe and Jinhwan besides Jiwon.

Junhoe and Hanbin's arms were both crossed. One was looking at Jiwon, the other looking at Jinhwan. The two didn't notice the staring, they were too focused on whatever was on Jiwon's phone that made Jinhwan laugh. After what felt like forever to the two younger, both decided to order drinks.

"So how'd you know my hyung?" Hanbin started the conversation, Junhoe pulled his sleeve. "Mutual friends," Junhoe said. "Who?" Junhoe looked at Hanbin. Junhoe's pretty sure that'll be the second time that Hanbin will catch him lying until he remembered someone's name. "Chanwoo." Hanbin raised his eyebrows. "But when I pointed at him last time you didn't know who he was and you've mistaken him for Jinhwan." Junhoe was right, this is the second time Hanbin has caught him lying. "I just know him, okay?" Junhoe said, slightly pouting. Hanbin nodded, he really wasn't the social type so he dropped the subject.

Although it was sketchy. Really sketchy. He remembers Chanwoo saying something about Junhoe and his hyung.

  
Junhoe wasn't the social type either but when he saw Jiwon and Jinhwan coming back with their orders on their hands, smiling at each other and laughing somehow made Junhoe feel irked. So he asked Hanbin to come with him and order something, the latter was about to say no but Junhoe grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the counter. Hanbin didn't have the energy to ask or to stop him so he let him pull him there.

 

 

 

//

 

 

  
Jinhwan's game plan is to make Junhoe jealous. How? Jiwon. That's the main reason why he accepted the invite and seeing Junhoe with an annoyed expression assured him hat the plan is working.

He did think this through.

PROS:

  1. Get Junhoe jealous and make him realize that he likes me
  2. Get Junhoe jealous and make him realize that he hurt me
  3. Get Junhoe jealous just because



CONS:

  1. Jiwon might catch up ("He seems smart enough to know I have an ulterior motive" )
  2. Hanbin might catch up ("I don't want him to worry about me he needs rest.")
  3. Junhoe might catch up ("He'll not want me as a soulmate even more. But who cares since I don't want him either.")



It's 3 to 3, but thinking about it the 1. for cons can also be a pro. So Jinhwan added it there.

  
PROS:

  1. Get Junhoe jealous and make him realize that he likes me
  2. Get Junhoe jealous and make him realize that he likes me and hurt me
  3. Get Junhoe jealous just because
  4. Jiwon might catch up and help



**PROS >CONS**

  
Jinhwan proceeded with the plan which was going smoothly. He stirred his iced coffee using his straw. Jiwon tapped his shoulder and smiled at Jinhwan. "So, how'd you get close?" Jiwon asked Jinhwan thought about it before answering. "We aren't close. We just met few weeks, days, I forgot already. We just met."

"It seems like my friend's interested in you," Jiwon says as he was eyeing Junhoe who's walking back with a tray on his hands. Jinhwan raised his eyebrow at Jiwon, the latter touched his wrist. So he found out. "I guessed why he's interested in you. Would you like me to help you make him jealous? In return, we have to talk."

Junhoe placed the tray quite loudly before turning to Jiwon, "What were you talking about while we're gone?" Jiwon smiled at the younger. "I invited Jinhwan to go to a party with us." Jiwon turned to Jinhwan, who smiled sweetly at the man before continuing. "Yes, Hanbin and I are going." Hanbin who was quite the whole time protested. "But I don't want to go!" Hanbin exclaimed, Junhoe nodded. "Me neither." Jiwon shrugged. "If that's the case then Jinhwan and I can have the night to ourselves." Jiwon obviously winked at Jinhwan. "I'll go!" The youngers said in unison. "Really, but I thought you didn't want to go?" It was Jinhwan who retorted back this time. "No! I want to go!" Both Hanbin and Junhoe said, again in unison. The two locked eyes before turning their heads opposite to each other.

 

 

  
\\\

 

 

  
After finishing their coffees, Jinhwan and Hanbin left first. Jiwon was on his phone again and Junhoe staring at the window. Nothing really happened, just Jinhwan and Jiwon laughing while Hanbin and Junhoe were quiet. Although Junhoe can sometimes hear Hanbin whisper things about not even liking coffee. He thought he could've been a little more grateful since Junhoe paid for it.

Junhoe held onto his sleeve, pulling it down just enough so that Jiwon can't see his mark. He wanted to tell him, that the person they were with is his soulmate. That he has plans to not be with him.

Jiwon coughed which caught the attention of the younger.

"So you're soulmate huh," Jiwon broke the silence. Junhoe looked at him wide-eyed. "No, he's not. He isn't, how-"

"I saw it on your wrist. I went into your room the other night to get something but you were asleep. I thought at first it was a tattoo, turned out it was your soul mark." Junhoe felt breathy and choked all at once. There is silence wreathing itself in the air. Junhoe coughed again and Jiwon continued.

  
"Nayoung?"

"She doesn't know."

"You can't deceive her like that."

"I'm not."

"Jinhwan?"

"He's not my soulmate." Jiwon stopped for a moment. He looked at Junhoe who's arms were crossed, face with a stoic expression.

"His name is on your wrist."

"Let me correct that, he won't be my soulmate,"

Jiwon was the one who looked surprised this time. "You're seriously going to hurt your soulmate?" Jiwon asked, there wasn't a hint of judgment, just pure curiosity. He knew his best friend has his reasons.

"I only love Nayoung." He looks away abruptly before standing up and leaving Jiwon.

  
The older sighs, "Only her, huh?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

\\\

 

 

Jinhwan got a text from Jiwon telling him to meet at the outdoor waiting area of the dorms. Jinhwan contemplated going since it's 7:00 in the evening, usually by this time he's in his room drinking wine and complaining about life to Hanbin. Since he knew what Jiwon wants to talk about he didn't decline.

Jiwon arrived with a coffee in both hands, he gave Jinhwan one before sitting down. Jinhwan was taking a sip of his coffee when Jiwon turned to him and said,

  
"So I heard he didn't want you as a soulmate." Jinhwan laughed. "Yes, didn't think you'd start the conversation like that. Very straightforward. Pitiful aren't I?"

"I'm sorry. He caused you so much trouble and pain. It must've hurt." Jiwon looked down, Jinhwan felt no pity in the way he said that. Instead, he felt like he was understood. He concludes Jiwon is a genuine person.

"It did. It still hurts." Jinhwan said he patted the younger's back. "But I won't force myself on someone. Plus I lived without him for 19 years, I think I can live without him again. This time more than 19 years." Jiwon raised his head and chuckles.

"So do you still want to make him jealous?"

"I actually do, for the fun of it." Jinhwan sips some of his coffee. He looked at Jiwon and gave him a weak smile. "Honestly speaking I would be lying if I said I'm just doing it for fun," Jinhwan said, he put his coffee down on the pavement and looked up. He was fascinated staring at the stars, Jiwon shakes his head.

"So you're still hoping." Jinhwan nods. He pulled his scarf closer to his face since it's getting colder by the minute. "I just met the guy I might have a chance." Jiwon smiles at Jinhwan who was still staring at the sky. His words were muffled but he understood.

"I'll talk t-" Jinhwan interrupts him, knowing what he has to say. "You don't have to. You're his best friend, not mine. If he wants you to help him convince me that I shouldn't be his soulmate, you should. I wouldn't want to go between your friendship." Jiwon tensed up, although what Jinhwan said was true. He didn't waver.

"I'll help whoever I think is right, now, I believe you're on the right." Jinhwan faced the younger and smiled at him. Thankful for the talk.

"Thank you, Jiwon." Jiwon smiled this time revealing his bunny-like front teeth. Jinhwan thinks it's cute. "No, problem." He raised his cup and took a sip of his coffee.

"Have you met your soulmate?" Jiwon caught surprise was now having a coughing fit. The older patted his back a little too hard to help.

"I'm sorry." The blonde said whilst laughing. Jiwon lightly punched the other. "That's not a genuine apology!" When the laughter died down. Jiwon answered the question.

"I have my mark for a long time already." Jinhwan nodded.

"But just like Junhoe, I have someone special already." Jinhwan looked at Jiwon who was looking down. _Unrequited?_

  
After hours of talking, the two decided it was too cold to continue the conversation. So Jiwon accompanied the older to the dorm's front door, since _"I'm the one who called you out in the freezing cold. I being the gentleman I am should just accompany you."._

Jinhwan locks the door of their shared apartment. He drops his scarf on the couch and sat down, he thinks the person with Jiwon's name as their mark is very lucky to have him.


	8. green-eyed monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! 
> 
> Honestly I'm not sure if I should add a warning. But I will just in case. Some stuff are mentioned however it's really not that graphic. 
> 
> I'd like to know what you think about the pacing, is it going too fast or slow? Thank you!

//

do you not love me because im short

do you not love me because im ugly  
love me - ikon

\\\

 

 

 

 

vii

green-eyed monster

 

 

 

\\\

 

There was loud thumping music, the kind of songs that were playing were the ones Hanbin didn't hate but disliked with an utterly burning passion. Unlike Jaewon's parties with beer bottles strewn everywhere. (sometimes he can see bottles on the hall on the way to Jaewon's rooms) The club, as expected, is much cleaner. More people dancing than getting drunk. He wasn't sure. But there is a good 50:50 ratio of people drinking and people dancing. Hanbin was with the side who's doing neither. He was seated somewhere, taking care of everyone's things. It was just Junhoe, Jinhwan, Jiwon, and Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong was supposed to be the one entertaining him via sorry jokes and him talking about anything, sad to say Yunhyeong was at the 50 percent ratio of people dancing. Jinhwan was too, Junhoe too(?) and Jiwon... Well, Jiwon was both, dancing and drinking at the same time. Hanbin was sure he was between two females the last time he saw him. Jinhwan drank five shots of vodka before going to the dance floor. And although Hanbin wanted to do the same, he was pretty sure his liver will give out. Although his nihilistic self would want that, he still had three major projects to pass, maybe after though. Right now Hanbin was recording the noises of the club. He thinks he can use the cheers as part of a song.

 

 

 

\\\

 

 

 

Everyone at the dance floor was tipsy, a few people were making out and Junhoe wasn't sure if he wanted to be here anymore. He misses Nayoung more than anyone. So he took out his phone, sits at the bar and texted her. Knowing full well she might not reply. He video chatted her last night, she seemed happy. He was too. They talked about her trip, she was in the Philippines as of now. After that, they'll go to Indonesia. Junhoe was kinda jealous though, how other people are occupying most of her time. But he was supportive, it is her dream to become a flight attendant, distance shouldn't mean a lot by now. Distance should be easy, it's practice. What's happening now is practice for the future. _For their future. For their future as lovers_. And Junhoe accepts it. Just a few more weeks.

Junhoe messages her in KakaoTalk this time, then DM's her. Nayoung wasn't neglecting him, no. She always replies to her texts, she leaves messages every day. She sends videos of her, shots of her standing with the Merlion behind her back. Shots of her at the beach somewhere in the Philippines, holding a coconut. Shots of her in Harajuku eating crepes. Shots of her in her hotel room after eating dinner with the captions "I wish you were here :( Today was fun!!!". Shots of her in her hotel room after she showered. Shots of her in her hotel room. Explicit shots.

He missed her warmth, her kisses, her hugs, her. He misses her now more than ever and he doesn't know why. Maybe because of the mood of the club, how everyone's so... sexual towards each other? He suddenly missed how she kisses his shoulder and how she kisses his forehead just after she screams of pleasure. He visibly frowns and asks one of the bartenders to give him a drink. "Something strong." He adds. The bartender rose one of his eyebrows, he was sure he looked too young to drink something strong. Nonetheless, the bartender does what he was told so and gave him one of the strongest drinks there. Junhoe downs it one go, it burned all the way down to his throat but whatever, Junhoe needed that. He also needed to talk to Jiwon, say sorry about his actions, how he walked out of the cafe and all. It's been days since they had a proper talk. Days since the dorm was loud to the point it was irritable to their neighbor's ears. So he stands up and makes his way towards the dancing bodies.

 

 

\\\

 

 

 

Jiwon was enjoying himself too much. He was dancing between two girls, one arm on the other's shoulder the other on the other's waist. The music was superb, to his taste. It has a heavy bass and unique vibe and lastly, it screams of sex. Honestly speaking, this club thing was really for Jinhwan's sake, to make Junhoe jealous. But Jiwon secretly wanted to look for someone pretty to spend the night with, not that Jinhwan wasn't pretty, it was just weird to put his body part inside of Jinhwan so he doesn't think of it. Because he is his best friend's soulmate, no matter how much Junhoe will deny it, the endgame is he is his soulmate. He wanted a girl to moan his name tonight. He just needs the distraction.

It has been days since Junhoe and Jiwon had become anything but hostile towards each other. Especially Junhoe, he wouldn't even look at Jiwon's way. He was a stubborn type when it comes to Nayoung. It was always about Nayoung, Jiwon thinks. But he gets it, she IS his girlfriend. So when he saw Junhoe coming his way he panics. Because no, it's not like he doesn't want to talk, he just doesn't feel like talking with Junhoe now. Now was a bad time. Now is the worst time, especially he's between two girls he doesn't even remember the names of. Then he scoffs now realizing that maybe Junhoe wasn't looking for him. But what would Junhoe do? Grind with a random girl? He wasn't like that. Not a drunk cheater. So maybe he is out here to talk to Jiwon? He tightens his grip on the other's waist. Then he locks eyes with Jinhwan. Painfully, drunk. Eyes that were once open were now shut, he was holding someone's shoulder, the strangers back was facing Jiwon's. Jinhwan was captivating, he opened his eyes again and stared at Jiwon. Jiwon gets it.

 

_Make Junhoe jealous._

 

His hand fell and he walked towards Jinhwan, who left the stranger too. The girls were obviously displeased, he can hear them whine about him being gay. When he reached Jinhwan he grabs his waist the same way he did with the girl earlier, however, more delicate this time. The song changed into something more daring, or at least that's how Jiwon felt when the song came. Jinhwan's back was facing Jiwon's and they danced to the beat. Jiwon whispers something about how awkward it actually is and Jinhwan laughs, because, truthfully, it is.

It was awkward dancing with someone he just met a few days ago, someone he flirted through text messages to make his best friend jealous, someone he also told a secret too, something that even his best friend doesn't know. The situation is awkward, but the feeling wasn't uncomfortable. Maybe because it was Jiwon. Jiwon who knew and understood why he was doing this in the first place. The thoughts of "Hey, maybe it won't work" was all gone when he saw Junhoe coming their way.

 

 

 

//

 

 

 

Yunhyeong laughs, but then he stops. He stops when he saw Jiwon holding Jinhwan in a not so friendly manner. He feels guilty all of a sudden, he knows how the youngest feels. He knows that if he sees this, he'll get broken. He knows heartbreak won't help Hanbin's condition, now that he's so stressed with college. Or at least that's what he thinks Hanbin feels. But the way Hanbin traced Jinhwan's name on his sleeves when Jiwon asked about his soulmate, makes Yunhyeong feel like he's right. And he feels sick to his stomach, guilty. Guilty, because he was dancing here all this time, he was invited by Hanbin so he can keep him company, not this. Not witnessing this. So he goes away, keeping a blind eye. Maybe it's a one-night stand kinda thing? Maybe there aren't feelings involved. But Yunhyeong doesn't know Jiwon to know that much. He knew Jinhwan but Jinhwan was only open to Hanbin. He doesn't know the nature of their relationship so he breathes deeply and tells himself to stop speculating. He goes towards Hanbin, he sits down and puts a hand on the younger's shoulder. "Hey let's go out for a breather." Hanbin nods.

 

 

\\\

 

 

Junhoe doesn't understand what's gotten into Jiwon. Why he was dancing with his soulmate. Why were his hands all over the smaller male. Why was he smiling? Is he enjoying this? Just because he said he's not his soulmate doesn't mean he can get him. Make him one of his toys. It's just wrong. It's not because he's his soulmate. But because Jinhwan's a male and Jiwon's straight. Is Jinhwan targeting his best friend? Or was Jiwon doing this out of spite? Is this revenge for the both of them? If their plan was to anger Junhoe well, HAHA, they didn't. However, it did make Junhoe feel confused. Not entirely sure why he was confused, he just walked towards the two not caring whether or not there were people on his way and grabbed Jinhwan's hand. He shoots Jiwon a look befor walking away. Maybe the drink was getting to him. Is he drunk?

"Hey!" Jinhwan protests as he was being taken away from Jiwon. Junhoe knows Jinhwan was intoxicated, he saw how he drank those shots before coming out here to dance. Junhoe stops walking, Jinhwan too. He turns around, pointing a finger at the older's face. "You," He says with so much malevolence in his voice, "Don't manipulate my best friend with whatever the fuck you're doing. He's not gay." Junhoe barks. Jinhwan was taken aback. Was Junhoe homophobic? Maybe.

"Whatever we were doing has nothing to do with you, even if you were his best friend."

"It is my business because I'm his best friend."

"Junhoe whatever you're thinking is wrong. We're just dancing."

"You were practically having sex."

"We weren't. You're just imaginative."

"Are you suggesting that I'm thinking of you like that." Junhoe hesitated. Jinhwan saw how he hesitated, how his tone changed turned into something softer, quieter. He feels daring all of a sudden.

"I mean, I guess so. We are soulmates. You can think of me like that but with you instead." If Jinhwan was good in something, it was being sexy. He wrapped his arms around Junhoe's neck and started slowly waving his hips. Junhoe noticed the action, he doesn't stop him though. It's because of the alcohol, he reasons.

And somehow something triggered in Junhoe when Jinhwan was waving his hips. How he easily exposed his collarbone. How he stared so deviously sexy at Junhoe. He put his hand on his hip and started dancing. What once was innocent dance steps turned into something more sensual. Then Jinhwan chuckled and the trance was broken. Junhoe thinks about Nayoung. Her stare, her collarbones. And he pushes Jinhwan back, just enough so he can have space. Just enough so he can break Jinhwan's heart again. Jinhwan puts his arms on Junhoe again and he sobs. He was an emotional drunk after all. The last thing Junhoe wanted was to make a grown man cry in a club.

"Am I ugly? Am I that short? WHY DON'T YOU WANT ME?"

"No, you're not. Jinhwan, you're not." He tried to make his voice as comforting as possible. But it only made it worse, Jinhwan chocked a sob.

"Then why?"

Junhoe shook his head.

"Why don't you fucking accept me? Fuck you. Why won't you love me? I can be a good boyfriend. I can be anything you want. Fuck I sound desperate fuck. I jus—" He slurs the words, but Junhoe understands it. Jinhwan's hands made its way on Junhoe's chest, he gripped his shirt. His head low.

"Be mine. Even just for a month."

 

That was the last thing Junhoe hears before Jinhwan puked all over him.


	9. frustration

//  
you only think about yourself  
what's wrong - ikon

\\\

 

 

 

 

viii

frustration

 

 

 

 

 

 

//

 

Jinhwan opened his eyes. His eyelids are heavy. His back hurts from laying on the floor, he didn't know how he got there. Sadly he was too tired to recall anyway. He took his phone and checked the time. It was already 27 minutes pass his third class, he decides today's a fine day to skip class. Hanbin left a message too. Informing him that there was food inside the refrigerator. He throws his phone on his bed.

Even though he didn't want to, Jinhwan stood up. He couldn't take the taste of his mouth anymore. He made his way towards the bathroom and brushed his teeth, and he opted to splash water on his face instead of doing his 10 Step Korean Skin Care. He was too hungover to double cleanse.

Next, he dragged himself to the refrigerator, opened it and got Hanbin's water bottle. He tells himself to fill it with water later. After putting the empty bottle back inside the fridge his phone rang. Jinhwan just lets it ring continuously until the caller cancels. He wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone. But then he calls again, and Jinhwan groans. His ringtone was so loud, however, he let his phone be. But after another call, Jinhwan stomped towards his room. This call really isn't helping with my headache.

He scanned his bed for that ugly looking phone case Chanwoo gave him for his phone. Even though it was supposed to be a prank, jokes on Chanwoo, Jinhwan still used it to satisfy his petty self. He grabbed it as it was still ringing. It was an unknown number, he pressed decline and sat on his bed. It rang again, he declined it again. Who would answer an unknown number? Have you seen Black Mirror? Jinhwan's not falling for that especially knowing that he was drunk last night. But after what seemed like the sixth time it rang today Jinhwan doesn't care anymore, he took his phone and accepted the call.

"Okay, I was drunk yesterday whatever leak my nudes. I'm not fighting to the death with anyone."

"O-okay? Is this Kim Jinhwan?" Jinhwan took a sharp breath, he knew this voice very well. He wanted to cancel the call but that would obviously show the caller that he was affecting him. More than he can imagine and Jinhwan didn't want that. So he coughed and put on an indifferent front.

"Who's this?"

"It's me Junhoe."

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk." Jinhwan rolls his eyes. So, he wants to talk?

"We're talking."

"Face to face."

"No." He hears Junhoe sigh from the other line. Jinhwan's heartbeat drops, he feels nervous all of a sudden. There were already sweat beads forming on his forehead.

 

After what seems like a minute of silence Junhoe coughs.

 

"I want you to be my soulmate."

 

Jinhwan drops his phone. The sound of it hitting the floor echoes around the room with Junhoe's voice as an accompaniment. It was like music. Very sickening kind of music.

  
What did he just say?

  
He quickly picks it up again after realizing he dropped it.

  
"Come again?"

  
"Let's talk."

 

 

 

  
\\\

 

 

 

  
Junhoe was waiting outside the dorms. His hands were inside his pocket. The coins inside his jean pockets were his tool to relieve his anxiety. He was waiting for Jinhwan to come down and talk. He thought about the way Jinhwan sounded excited when he said he wanted to be his soulmate. Junhoe facepalms himself mentally.

When Jinhwan came down he was all smiles. Junhoe frowns. He should've worded want he wanted to say better.

Jinhwan approaches shyly, and Junhoe feels like puking. He feels an immense amount of guilt. He should've worded it properly, really.

"Hey." Junhoe greets. Jinhwan nods in acknowledgment. The younger sat on the bench motioning Jinhwan to do the same. Which the latter did. It was silent, awkward. Or maybe it's because Junhoe was thinking that it was. Junhoe plays with the coins more. He hears Jihwan talk.

"I'm sorry. What did you say?" Junhoe stops fidgeting with the coins and Jinhwan sighs.

"I asked if you're sure you want me." Junhoe says a quiet "oh" and looks the other way.

"I never meant it like that." He whispers, but Jinhwan hears. Junhoe swore he heard glass shattering.

"So, what did you mean?" Junhoe rubbed the back of his neck, he didn't know how to say it so he'll just go and tell it.

"You were drunk."

"I was aware, I have a hangover today." Junhoe nods.

"And you said some things. You said this one thing that made me think. I wasn't able to sleep."

"Go on."

  
"Date me. For a month." Jinhwan looked confused.

"Why?"

"You said you wanted to be loved by your soulmate."

"So what's this a free trial?"

"Yes, no. It is. Kinda like that, yeah."

"What about your girlfriend? You're gonna cheat on her?" Junhoe didn't think of that. When he thought of this, it really didn't feel like cheating to him. It felt like helping a stranger, doing a favor.

"I'm not. I'm gonna date you but there aren't feelings involved."

"Okay, so what do you mean exactly?" Jinhwan laughs but there was an edge to it. Junhoe tries not to make it look obvious that he was disturbed by it.

"You told me. I quote 'Be mine. Even just for a month.' And yeah here it is."

Jinhwan thinks about it. He's trying hard not to get angry, he feels like he's being treated as if he was the most desperate man in the world. Which he might've looked like when he told Junhoe that.

"So what you're saying is, you'll be mine for a month."

"Correction. Until my girlfriend gets back, not exactly a month. But yes."

"Is this really all fun and games to you?" Jinwhan says as quiet as possible. The last time they talked they got too much attention from the public's eye and he didn't want that to happen again. Junhoe sighs and he finally looks Jinhwan in the eye.

"No, it's not all fun and games to me. I'm trying to make you happy, okay?"

"With what? Fake love?" Junhoe shuts his mouth.

Jinhwan stands up, he looks Junhoe in the eye and points a finger. "I don't know if you're really an asshole or you're just plain stupid." Junhoe saw how Jinhwan looked, how he was biting his cheek. How his face was scrunched, his jaw clenched too. He was sure he was pissed, and he was doing a great job restraining himself. Junhoe knows it's kinda messed up but anything to make this feeling of guilt go away.

  
The latter sighs. Frustration dwelling up inside, he doesn't know how to make Jinhwan happy without making Nayoung sad. He doesn't know how to make Jinhwan feel satisfied. He isn't in control for once in his life and he feels puny, feels like he lost something. He only thinks of one way to cheer him up.

 

 

 

 

\\\

 

 

Jiwon closed the door of the shared apartment there he sees Junhoe, seated on the floor. His laptop on his hands waving goodbye to his girlfriend. Jiwon's face turned sour, he's thinking of Jinhwan.

 

"Hey, let's talk," Jiwon says as he was struggling to take his Doc Martens off. His old shoes scuffed the floor as he was taking it off, Jiwon shook his head. Junhoe looked back to where Jiwon was. "Sure." He says, he turns off his computer and closed it. Jiwon sat on the couch while Junhoe's still on the floor. He doesn't know exactly where to start. Thankfully Junhoe took notice of it, he started the conversation instead.

 

"Hey, I'm sorry. For walking out and being stubborn." Junhoe looked down at his hands, he wasn't really good with apologies. This wasn't actually what Jiwon wanted to talk about but it was a good start.

"It's fine. I'm sorry too."

"So we're okay now?" Junhoe faced Jiwon, the latter was surprised at the sudden movement so he moved back. "Yeah, but."

"But what?" Jiwon slides his hand at the back of his neck and looked down. Should he really say this? "I want to talk to you about Jinhwan." He says quietly. Junhoe nods but it was obvious from the look on his face that he didn't want too. "What about him?"

"He's your soulmate Junhoe. Why not love him?" Jiwon asks if it were him he'd do anything for his soulmate. Junhoe groans, he puts his hands on his face. "For the love of god even you? Does the whole world fucking have this against me now?"

"Jiwon, listen. I love Nayoung. I don't love Jinhwan. That's fucking easy to understand." Jiwon doesn't know why he's being so defensive right now, he hates it when Junhoe's stubborn."You'll hurt Nayoung too if you don't break up with her earlier." Junhoe puts his hands down and looks at Jiwon's eyes. The expression on his face was hard to read, his eyes were clouded, his lips were curled.now

Junhoe wanted to punch Jiwon for even suggesting that. "It's not always right. it's supposed to be Nayoung."

"You're being stubborn Junhoe. Give Jinhwan a chance, get to know him." Junhoe stands up and Jiwon follows. The height difference made Junhoe feel a little superior as if he's gonna win this argument. Jiwon thinks Junhoe's like a kid, giving irrational answers and actions for such good advice.

"What good would that make? I already have a plan and everything don't worry Jiwon."

 

"You'll get to know your soul mate," Jiwon argues and Junhoe shook his head as an answer.

 

"He isn't my soulmate. This thing's flawed!"

 

"It's not, Junhoe! Don't be a fucking asshole and give the guy a chance."

 

"If it's not why is your soul mark like that huh? Fucking tell me." Jiwon looked taken aback, his once angry features turned into something more softer. However, if you looked at it more it felt painful, Jiwon looks hurt. And the moment Junhoe said that he regretted it already. He knew Jiwon's soulmark was a sensitive topic, he knew how much it messed him up. And how he had to use Jiwon's Achilles' heel to make a point makes Junhoe sick. He really is a sorry excuse for a human, isn't he? But his expression changed again, it was back looking angry.

"You know what you're right. You're fucking right it's flawed. But if I do get the chance to know who my soulmate is then fucking hell I will cherish that person. I'll love that person more than you can fucking imagine. You're so fucking lucky Junhoe, you get to meet your soulmate." Jiwon moves closer and points a finger at Junhoe. This was the first time Jiwon ever looked so angry at Junhoe.

"I don't even know the name of my soulmate. I don't even fuck know her name." Jiwon's voice cracks at the end, he was close to tears.

 

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that." Jiwon fakes a laugh. "No, yeah you're right."

 

"No, I'm not Jiwon. You'll get to meet yours. She's out there somewhere." Junhoe places his hands on the elder's shoulder. Jiwon shook his head and looks at Junhoe. He shrugs his shoulders to indicate Junhoe to get his hands off. "I'll go out for a walk. Think of how much Jinhwan's hurting right now. If I knew who my soulmate was, I wouldn't hurt her like the way you're doing to Jinhwan." He states before walking away from the younger.

 

  
Somehow the loud slam of the door hurt more than being called an asshole.

 

 

 

 //

 

 

 

Jinhwan should've known. He should've known it wasn't real. That what he said was a fucking lie. That was he said was to lead him on. But why the fuck is he coming back to him everytime he gets the chance to. Why does Goo Junhoe have this effect on Jinhwan? It's the soul mar thing. It really is because of that why Jinhwan's life is falling to pieces right now.

Jinhwan slams the door not caring if his neighbors will knock again telling him to be quiet. He doesn't care anymore.

Jinhwan kicks his shoes off not caring if one of it landed on the kitchen countertop. He took his jacket off too and threw it on the floor. He ran his hand through his hair and sighs. There was a vein pulsing on his head, he had never felt so angry right now. Not only did Junhoe break his heart but also he's treating him like a toy now? Hell, no Jinhwan didn't want that.

His nails were biting on his own palms, his face was turning red. His teeth were bared. He needed to control his anger now or at least vent it out.

"What am I a fucking game? A fucking object? Did I look that fucking desperate so he would do this? Did I really reach the lowest of the lows?" He says it loudly, not loud enough to be considered a shout, however loud enough that the neighbors can hear it as muffled voices from him another side of the room. Jinhwan gets a pillow and slams it on the coach, he does it while ranting.

"Fucking hell you're so stupid." He slams the pillow.

"I'm a fucking game aren't I?" Again.

"Fuck." And again.

"God I hate him so fucking much." And again.

  
"Wow, Kim Jinhwan. What the fuck did you do to deserve an asshole soulmate? What the fuck did you do?" He slams the pillow again, but this time he was holding it wrong. He accidentally hit his hand on the frame of the couch which caused him to groan in pain. "Fuck." He says as he was holding his hand, trying to ease the pain with puny massages. He fell on his knees and Jinhwan buries his head on the coach, he stopped massaging his hands and proceeds to curse every swear word he knows.

He then laughs.

 

 

_What the fuck you're so pathetic. Crying over your stupid soulmate._

 

_Stop it Jinhwan._

 

_Stop it._

 

_It's not worth it._

 

 

It really isn't worth it, Jinhwan thinks. Crying over someone wasn't really Jinhwan's image. His image was a non-caring, closed-off person, that was him. That was Kim Jinhwan. Right now he was everything he didn't want to be, everything he didn't imagine to be. He never imagined himself crying over a boy that broke his heart, he didn't imagine himself getting hurt because his hand accidentally hit the couch's frame out of frustration. Jinhwan sat straight, he wiped the angry tears that fell on his eyes and recalled their conversation. Junhoe wanted to make him happy? Jinhwan laughs, he thought of something. Something so devious people would think he's crazy.

  
But Junhoe started it first, he reasons.

  
_A one-month free trial?_

_A month so I can make him fall for me?_

 

  
It was the first time in a while that Jinhwan smiled.

 

_A month 'till I break Goo Junhoe's heart too._

 


	10. pair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you guys watched Weightlifting Fairy Kim Bok Joo? I really don't know how Korean colleges work so I based it off the college in that drama. Like there's dorms inside the university and there's just cafes inside the university no actual restaurants.

  

//

 

our combination's like seo taewoong and kang baek ho  
\- anthem by ikon

 

\\\

 

 

 

ix 

 pair

 

 

 

 

 

\\\

 

 When Jiwon left their shared dorm, he was fuming. Not only did Junhoe attack him using one of the things he's most sensitive about but also he hated how it was true. How his soul mark was so full of flaws. Now he's reminded about his soulmate, how he doesn't know her.

  
Jiwon doesn't have any other choice but to go out. He decides on playing basketball, the only thing he believes he's good at. He didn't mind that he was wearing jeans and his choice of clothes wasn't actually basketball appropriate. He just wanted to relieve the stress he has right now.

When he reached the court he started stretching. The black-haired man didn't really like to play in the university's outdoor basketball court but he opted to play here instead of going outside to the nearest park. It was a rather long walk that Jiwon doesn't want to conquer. It's also great how the university has basketballs provided for them but of course, you have to bring it back.

Jiwon started doing simple crossovers and dribbles here and there. Thinking it was too easy Jiwon then went towards the 3-point line and started shooting. He has a good form, his breathing is doing fine and his feet are behind the line. He shoots the ball when it hit the ring Jiwon groans. It didn't get in. He ran after the ball and tried doing it from the right side of the court this time, it still didn't get in sadly. Frustrated Jiwon tries to shoot again from the left side this time. The ball spun around the ring and just it was about to fall, Jiwon squats down to look the ball fell outside the ring and Jiwon jumps in annoyance. He gets the ball and throws it at the chain link fence. He heard make noise when the metal and ball made contact he also heard a yelp. Jiwon looks up and sees Hanbin at the other side of the fence. He ran towards the guy who looked fairly annoyed.

"Hey," Hanbin cuts him off. "Don't hey me, you threw a ball at me without apologizing." Jiwon looks at the ball on the ground, he'll gladly throw it again on the same spot even without the fence. "You cut me off too soon I was about to you know?" Hanbin rolls his eyes and sneers at the older. Jiwon sighs, he hates being the older one. "Hey, look I'm sorry. If you want to we can play basketball."

"Why would I?"

"To relieve your stress I guess." Hanbin frowns and crosses his arms. "I'm not stressed." Jiwon lifts one eyebrow. Looking at the dark under eyes and the uncombed hair Jiwon's pretty sure he's stressed because of college education. That or he's just ugly. "Well, if you say so. I'm sorry by the way." Hanbin nods. Jiwon took his ball and proceeded to go back near the ring.

He stops when he sees a group of four playing. He walked over to them while they're still resting.

"Hey wanna play, 3v3?" Jiwon asked the boys nodded. "But we're just 5?" One of the guys said Jiwon looked around and much to his surprise he saw Hanbin sitting on the bench. "I'll ask that guy," Jiwon said whilst pointing. The boys nodded.

Jiwon walked by to where he was standing just a while ago, he was wearing headphones this time so he was sure coughing wouldn't get his attention. He goes out the court and taps his shoulder/ The other looked at him with an annoyed expression before putting his headphones down, music was still playing.

"Do you wanna play basketball with us?" Jiwon smiled and tilted his head to the side. "Why would I?" The brunette asked the scowl on his face was still there. "Why, not?"

"Cause I don't want to." Jiwon nods and looks over at the guys waiting, they seem patient enough. All of them were laying on the pavements.

"Oh."

"So, basketball?" Jiwon pointed back at the other guys who were waiting.

"I don't want to besides I'm not really good."

"It's okay," Jiwon reassures.

"I don't really like doing physical stuff," Hanbin's stomach suddenly growls. Out of embarrassment he covered his face with his hands and muttered an apology. Jiwon chuckles at the brunette and shrugged it off saying it was normal.

"I'll treat you food if we win." Usually, Hanbin would avoid any form of physical activity so that he can focus all his energy on composing songs but Hanbin thinks that's a pretty great deal so he accepts. And a new activity might mean new inspiration for his songs right? Jiwon points at his bag and tells Hnabin to put his stuff there for safekeeping the latter does so. He took his flannel of as well, revealing a white tank top almost similar to what Jiwon was wearing the only difference was Jiwon's was loose.

They started the game right after Hanbin jogs over to them. It was Hanbin, Jiwon and the other guy (Jiwon didn't get the name) versus the other 3.

It started off slow paced since they were only playing half court. But when Jiwon passed the ball to Hanbin the momentum changes. Hanbin ran, avoiding every block coming his way. His ball handling skills weren't fancy but it was effective. Here right now, it was the perfect time to do a lay-up and Hanbin did just that. Jiwon's smile grew they agreed that the first to get 50 wins, although Jiwon doesn't want to be cocky, after seeing what Hanbin can do he knows they can win.

By the end of the game, Jiwon concludes Hanbin is a great player, maybe not NBA player kinda great but great nonetheless. He's got a wicked drive. His speed is no joke. Kinda like Kaeda Rukawa of Slamdunk.

Hanbin, on the other hand, isn't surprised that they won, seeing Jiwon play was pretty cool. He's well-rounded, he scores three points like a breeze. His shots were always consistent, only stopping when someone blocks or gets the ball away from him which hardly happens since his ball-handling skills were awesome. His speed, jump, and power was something that Hanbin can't even compare to himself.

The four guys already left, saying that they were tired. None of them looked bitter for losing, in fact, they enjoyed the game asking them to play again if they meet. The two boys agreed in doing so, right now they're laying on the pavement, breathing heavily.

Jiwon sat straight up and looked over at the brunette who was still breathing heavily, his forearm covering his eyes. "Dude your such a liar!" Hanbin put his arm away and gave a confusing look to the older. "You said you weren't great what the hell. You did great!" Hanbin wasn't used to getting compliments from strangers. "Lucky day, I guess?" Hanbin replies, he rolled over to his side and faced away from Jiwon.

"So, lunch?" Hanbin sat straight up which made Jiwon chuckle. "I'm starving, are you sure you'll buy me lunch?" Jiwon hummed before answering. "Well if you don't want me t—"

"No way! As I said I'm starving!" Jiwon laughed, Hanbin thinks his way of laughing was too bright. The older stood up and reached his arm out, Hanbin grabbed his hand and was pulled up.

 

 

 

Hanbin and Jiwon decided on eating outside the university. Since they're sure the cafes won't actually make them full and the cafeteria has ac. Both of them were sweaty and neither would want to get pneumonia.

They were scouting for a ramen restaurant that everyone talks about in university, it was really hard to find. They were in the middle of giving up and opting to go to the 7/11 that was just two houses away from it until they saw it.

It was smaller than Jiwon imagines it to be, Hanbin on the other hand never heard of this place but he likes it. They settled at a table near the door, the place doesn't have ac just fans on the side, the design of the place was also simple, some paintings of unknown artists here and there and a T.V. at the side. It looks like a relatively cheap place, Jiwon doesn't get the hype. But if it isn't because of the looks, maybe the food?

The two finished ordering when Jiwon starts a conversation.

"You don't have classes today?" Hanbin who was staring at the wall jumped from his seat and nodded. Jiwon thought it was cute how he gets surprised.

"It's a cool coincidence that I also didn't have classes for the rest of the day," Hanbin said a small yeah, indicating the end of the conversation but Jiwon was persistent. And he'd want to talk to the person he's about to treat.

"So, why were you at the park?" Hanbin shrugged. "I was trying to get some inspiration." Jiwon tilted his head. "Inspiration?"

"Yeah. I major in music." Jiwon was surprised, Hanbin was someone he wasn't familiar with, which was a surprise since he's Kim Jiwon, he was supposed to know everyone. He thought he was a business major, though it does make sense the last time he saw him he had his headphones on as well.

"So you go outside to get inspiration?"

"Yeah, I get inspiration from everything! The people around me, the weather, the situation I'm in, animals. All kinds of stuff!" Hanbin excitedly said though he caught on to how he was saying and composed himself right away.

"What kind of songs do you usually write?' He leaned forward, he was looking at Hanbin expectantly.

Hanbin coughed. "Love songs usually." Jiwon raised his eyebrow at the younger. Love songs? "Can I see some lyrics, or hear some?" Hanbin shook his head. "Hey, there buddy we're still not at that level of friendship yet so no." Jiwon laughed revealing his teeth, the nose was scrunched and eyes were closed. "Then I'll get closer 'til I can hear one." Before Hanbin can say anything, the waiter placed their orders in front of them.

The two dug in. The waiter on the other side of the restaurant turned the T.V. on, it was on Music Bank which caught the attention of Hanbin. On the other hand, Jiwon was too busy devouring the ramen, now he gets the hype, cheap but tasty. This was added to Jiwon's list of go-to restaurants when broke.

After he finished his ramen he noticed Hanbin hadn't finished his, rather he didn't even touch it yet he turned around and saw what caught his attention it was Ikon's new song Love Scenario playing on the t.v.

"So who do you like? I personally like B.I best." Jiwon said, he points his chopsticks at B.I., the one starting the song. Hanbin tilted his head.

"I like Bobby. He's a great rapper." Jiwon smiled at the younger, a total wide-toothed grin.

"Why Bobby?"

"I don't know I just like him. Technique wise, he isn't that great but performance wise, he knows how to hype up the crowd. He's competent and I want to see more of him. But I'm just a music production student, yeah." Hanbin shrugged and slurped some of his noodles. "Wah. This is great." Hanbin exclaims, his mouth hanged open for a while, Jiwon only nods slowly, letting Hanbin savor the ramen via stuffing his face with it.

After doing so Hanbin asked Jiwon, "How about you? Why B.I.?" Jiwon was happy that Hanbin's starting to loosen up around him. He thinks if there's one thing to make Hanbin talk it was music.

"Lyrics, his lyrics are just wow. Have you heard of Be I? That was out of this world. His style isn't exactly my type but I dig it. Also in terms of technique honestly it isn't that great but he's gonna improve, I can feel it. But I'm just a guy who likes hip-hop, yeah." Hanbin chuckled when he noticed Jiwon copying what he said. Hanbin likes his enthusiasm when it comes to music.

"Some people say I look like Bobby. Does that mean you like me too?" He pointed the chopsticks this time at Hanbin.

"I don't see it. Those people are insulting Bobby, I mean look at him." Hanbin says exaggeratedly, this was the most energy that he showed today. Jiwon doesn't count the basketball game.

"No really, look at him I do look like him." He said whilst posing for Hanbin, who made a gagging sound.

"And you look kinda like B.I." Hanbin squinted at the screen and shook his head. "He looks better." Jiwon turned around again focusing on the screen, it was B.I's rap part, he shook his head.

"Nah, you look better." Hanbin looked at Jiwon who was still focused on the screen, he didn't know why but he suddenly felt warm.

"You shouldn't say such embarrassing things to someone you just met. Aren't you embarrassed?" He mixed his drink using the straw. Jiwon turned around and gave him a questioning look.

"This is like my third time meeting you though. And no, why would I be? It's true anyway." It's actually the fourth, Hanbin thinks. Hanbin didn't notice how his cheeks were a tint of pink which caught the attention of Jiwon. The latter chuckled.

"You're blushing, how cute." He patted the younger's head, who just sat quietly. He wasn't used to this kind of compliments.

Hanbin mutters. "I'm not." He shoved a big piece of meat into his mouth, slurping the noodles right after to avoid a conversation. He didn't know if Jiwon really was a kind of person who compliments everyone, or was he just a natural flirt?

  
Hanbin chokes and starts coughing. Jiwon reached out his drink, Hanbin grabbed it not caring that some of it spilled on his hands and drank it quickly. Not even minding that it wasn't his. The older stood up and started patting Hanbin's back, not too hard, just enough force.

"Damn, be careful," Jiwon says as he was still patting the brunette's back. Hanbin let out a small cough again and Jiwon laughed.

"Dammit, you're so cute," Jiwon says whilst laughing.

  
Hanbin's face feels hot. And he doesn't know why.

  
After eating Jiwon called the waiter by doing the rectangle gesture you do to get the check. The waiter gave it and stood quietly beside the table waiting for Jiwon. The latter reached for his pocket and he didn't feel his wallet. When Hanbin looked at Jiwon he gave him a smile, not wanting to worry the younger. He searched for his back pocket this time, he sighs when he feels nothing.

Jiwon glanced at the waiter before leaning closer to Hanbin. "Hey, I'm sorry but I forgot my wallet." Hanbin who was smiling because of the music program frowned. He shook his head and reached out for his wallet, he then looks at the check and sighs.

Hanbin's face feels hot. He's pretty sure it's because of annoyance.

 

 

//

 

 

 

"Do you want to go somewhere else?" The older asks, his hands were busy dribbling the ball whilst walking away from, what he would call the best ramen restaurant ever.

"I'm not sure. But I don't want to go home yet, that's for sure." Jiwon nods, he started thinking of a place wherein both can enjoy. He wasn't all too familiar with the area but he's been here enough to know what's popular and what's not.

"You sure it's fine walking with me. I'm not taking too much of your time, am I?" Jiwon looks back at Hanbin who was going through his phone.

"It's fine. I'm enjoying." Hanbin reassures not looking at the older. Jiwon wasn't sure if he was serious.

"Let's just walk then," Hanbin nods before putting his phone back in his pocket. "So where's your friend?"

"Friend?" Jiwon stops at his track and looks at Hanbin with his eyebrows scrunched.

"The big guy, who slapped your back when we met the other time." Oh, Junhoe. "He's busy." Jiwon replied shortly, the subject was touchy."Really? That's why you dragged me everywhere today."

"First of all, you said you were enjoying. Second, I did not drag you everywhere out of your will. I had your consent." Hanbin nodded. "You know, you were supposed to pay." Jiwon laughs, Hanbin did too. He didn't know they can get along this well. When the laughter died Hanbin nudged Jiwon's side.

"Did you have a fight?" Hanbin didn't notice that Jiwon didn't want to talk about this, he pushed the subject matter even more now,

"Yeah." Maybe talking about it to Hanbin is a good idea, he supposes.

"You can talk about it if you want to. I may not be good at giving advice but I'm good at listening." Hanbin says, he looked at Jiwon with determination on his face, Jiwon laughed.

"Hanbin, don't worry. Your hyung's okay." Jiwon patted Hanbin's head making the latter feel uncomfortable. So he moved a little farther away from Jiwon. "Don't do that I'm not a kid."

Jiwon laughs and retreats his hand back.

"Junhoe and I got into a fight. He's doing something wrong but it's for the sake of a loved one, and I'm trying to stop him." Jiwon explains. Hanbin nods he didn't know what to say, he didn't expect Jiwon to actually say something about it. "He also said something about my soulmate and it really hurt."

"Is the loved one his soulmate?" Jiwon shook his head. "Kinda, yeah." No. He isn't. Hanbin nods as he moves forward.

"If you were hurt you should've told him instead."

"It could burden him."

"Personally I think you should tell him, those vent up emotions might end up being 'his fault' instead." Jiwon nods, not expecting such words for someone like Hanbin. His first impression of him as someone who's like a kid. Someone who needs to be taken care of. But he was wrong, he guesses.

"It's not easy to tell him. He's stubborn."

"Reminds me of someone I know." Jiwon took this as an opportunity to change the subject.

"Really? Someone close?" Hanbin shrugs. "Kinda, yeah. He is. Right now he's debating whether or not he should confess a secret."

"That's interesting. Why doesn't he tell it?"

"A lot of things might change, and he's scared of that." Jiwon's sure he was talking about himself. And it intrigues him how natural Hanbin talks about it. How if you don't listen enough or look at his actions enough you couldn't tell. But Jiwon was a good observer, one thing he's proud of himself. "Bu—" Jiwon was caught off by Hanbin's alarm. He said a short sorry before checking his phone. He scratches the back of his head and stands up.

"Hey, I forgot I gotta finish this assignment. So I really need to go." Jiwon nods and Hanbin smiled crookedly before running towards the university. Jiwon scratches the back of his neck, they should've gone together because now he's alone with all these thoughts running inside his head.

When he was sure Hanbin as out of sight. Jiwon touches his waist, where his soul mark is. It felt disgusting even though there was fabric on top of it. He retreats his hand as if it's boiling water ready to burn him. It was a daily reminder that he will never know who that person is.

 

 

 

 //

 

 

 

 

Junhoe sits down on the cafe chair. Jinhwan was on the other side looking through his phone. "So what's this?" Jinhwan puts his phone down. "It's our first date. Didn't I tell you?" Junhoe scratches the back of his neck. "You told me to meet up. You never told me it was a date." Jinhwan shrugged and sipped more of his iced coffee. The younger sighs, remembering what happened a while ago.

When Jiwon left, Junhoe locked himself inside his room. He was shouting curse words on his pillow. It's not like he doesn't know what he's doing is wrong, but it's also right. He's going to make Jinhwan happy by giving him the relationship he wanted with his soul mate. By giving himself to him. It sounds like a bad plan but it'll help Junhoe's situation, or so he thinks. So when Junhoe gets a call from a person he was sure to never get a call from, he stood up and answered.

"A month." Was the first words he heard from him. After that was "Meet me at the cafe outside the university, now." And then he hung up. Junhoe thought it was rude, but it's better than nothing.

"So what's this about, really." Jinhwan stops drinking and crosses his arms, he leaned back and stares at Junhoe. "Be my boyfriend." Junhoe motions Jinhwan to continue. "Hold hands with me, hug me, cuddle with me. Do boyfriend stuff with me. Just be my boyfriend. Make me feel like I have a soulmate, after that, I'll lay off. You can go marry your girlfriend." Junhoe raises his eyebrow. something doesn't feel right.

"After that what happens? What's in it for you?"

"I just said it? Are you stupid?" Jinhwan sighs before continuing. "I get to have you for a month, I want to feel genuine emotions. I want to feel loved. Do it. And then when I'm satisfied you can be with your girlfriend, let's pretend we don't know each other."

"What's the catch?" Junhoe says, he wasn't sure if JInhwan really was going to do that. For all, he knows maybe Jinhwan's a witch who can cast a spell and all other witch stuff. He wasn't supposed to be that fast to accept this. One moment he was shouting at him the next thing he's there negotiating with him.

"There isn't one. Now accept it before I go out." Jinhwan says as he was standing up. Junhoe looks at the older, he shook his head. He wasn't sure if this really was the right thing to do. Jinhwan nods, he grabs his iced coffee and started walking away. Just as he was about to step outside, Junhoe runs up to him. He bumped into him a little, he said sorry and opened the door for him. Junhoe would lie if he would say he didn't feel some sort of spark when they made contact. They were outside now and it feels easier to talk now that there weren't a lot of people around them. Junhoe feels like he can breath better now.

"I accept." Jinhwan hums before nodding. "Okay, our first date starts tomorrow. Let's be a great pair. Don't forget act like a boyfriend, okay?" The older smiles cheekily before turning away and walking towards the university.


	11. date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the song thing im gonna use yg artists instead of all ikon songs, it's actually kinda hard ngl alsoo im not good with fluff so here's a really short one

 

//  
i hope that you're happy  
hug me - ikon

\\\

 

 

 

 x

date

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\\\

 

Junhoe was waiting for Jinhwan at the said "date" venue. It was a park, far away from the university, Junhoe never went to this place. He didn't even know there was a place like this that was in the area. Jinhwan sent the direction to Junhoe, the younger didn't want to go together. He didn't want anyone to see, especially Jiwon. He's scared that Jiwon might tell his girlfriend and he didn't want that.

 

Impatient, the pink haired boy started tapping his foot. Jinhwan specifically told him to go there before 5:30 PM. He didn't know why exactly. The older informed him he doesn't have any class in the afternoon, so why not date during that time of day? Especially if he was gonna be an hour late.

He was leaning against a street light, playing a game on his phone when someone tapped his shoulder. When he looked to his right, the older was beside him all dressed up. He feels underdressed with a shirt, and jeans. All of which were black. While Jinhwan was wearing a black shirt and a bomber jacket. It was different seeing Jinhwan wear something that wasn't a sweater. Junhoe tried to force a smile, which the latter returned easily. "Wow, couple outfits huh? Didn't know you liked that." Junhoe took some time before processing what he said, he looked at his clothes then at Jinhwan's. "Ah, yeah" _Remember to be nice Junhoe_. "So what are our plans today?" he quickly added to change the subject.

"There's like this street with murals everywhere. I also want to go biking too, we can rent a bike."

"And for dinner?" Jinhwan shrugs, Junhoe notices how he's turning red. _Was this his first date? Impossible._

"You can choose, I didn't really plan a lot. Just stuff I wanted to do."

"Okay? Let's go?" Jinhwan leads the way towards the murals.

Jinhwan was leading and Junhoe was trailing behind his back. It awfully irked Jinhwan how distant Junhoe was. It was as if he just wanted this to end, he could've tried a little harder to make it less obvious. On the way to the mural-filled street Jinhwan sees a cafe and went inside, the younger followed suit. The blonde haired man bought two iced coffees for the both of them. Junhoe insisted on paying for his but Jinhwan answered with "It's a date. I'll pay." Junhoe retreated his wallet back inside his back pocket, he says a silent thank you and drinks the coffee.

When they arrived the street Junhoe has a smile on his face. He liked Jinhwan's choice of the venture. It was totally his type. He was looking at this mural with the Avengers, it was a cute caricature of all of the OG members. A tap on his shoulder made Junhoe's head jerk to the side immediately. The younger gave Jinhwan a confused look. "What?"

"Take a picture of me there." Junhoe chuckles slightly at how the older asked. He was like a kid. When he looked towards where he was pointing Junhoe nodded. It was a mural of angel wings, there was space in the middle. It was really made so that people can take pictures with it. Junhoe took Jinhwan's phone and he motioned Jinhwan to go on and pose.

Jinhwan felt a little insecure. It was his soulmate taking a picture of him, not anyone he knows. It wasn't Chanwoo. It wasn't Yunhyeong. It wasn't Hanbin. It was Goo Junhoe. The man he resented is right in front of him taking the picture. Yet why did he feel touched when Junhoe started kneeling while taking a photo. He was doing a lot of things just to take Jinhwan's photo. When Junhoe gave it back to Jinhwan, he smiles. The photos looked great, he looked taller too. Jinhwan looks at Junhoe who was now observing the wings. He bites his lips. _What could go wrong?_

"Hey, Junhoe." It was the first time Jinhwan said his name. Junhoe turns around he asks what as Jinhwan steps closer.

"Let's take a picture." He says as he lifts his phone up. When he changed the camera to turn front, he sees Junhoe frowning. He puts it down. "Let's not do it," Junhoe says. "Why not?" Jinhwan asks. He knows it's something really small to get upset about but all he wanted was a memento why would he say no to that?

"I don't want you to post it somewhere." Junhoe answers. The younger didn't want to say it but he also dislikes lying. Jinhwan smiles crookedly, obviously forced and nods. "Let's go look at those." The younger says whilst pointing at the murals on the other side. Junhoe leads the way and Jinhwan trails behind him like a lost puppy.

  
Junhoe feels guilty for not taking a picture with Jinhwan. Heck, he feels guilty agreeing with this whole thing. He thought it would be easier to fake things and make Jinhwan feel like he does care. Sad to say, he doesn't. So when he was about to put his hand in his pocket, when he felt another hand trying to hold his he quickly snatched his hand away. It rose upward, and the way he reacted made some passersby look their way. Jinhwan retreated his hand back, Junhoe did too. He was looking at the older incredulously.

"Can't you act more like a boyfriend? It's just handholding." Jinhwan although the tone was as if he's frustrated the look on his felt like he was pleading Junhoe. He rubs his face with his hands. "I'm sorry. It's a date I thought it would be okay." Jinhwan says it wasn't his usual scowl or his usual angry face. Something about now made it feel like he was telling something he really didn't want to. "I'm sorry I was just surprised." He reasons. Jinwhan nods, Junhoe notices how his eyes look teary. People were still looking at them, which made the younger feel sick to his stomach. He looked at Jinhwan who has his head down, he looked uncomfortable.

He was right though Junhoe didn't act like a boyfriend all night, instead of being romantic he was just being accommodating.

_You signed up for this Junhoe. Make him happy._

He scowls at the audience before grabbing Jinhwan's arm. "Let's go." He was going for the hand but it was inside his pocket. When they were farther from them, and when Junhoe felt Jinhwan relaxing. He slid his hand down his pocket, grabbed his hand and held it. He took his hand out the pocket with Jinhwan's intertwined with his.

"You know I thought my hand wouldn't fit your pocket. Who would know your pocket really is big, huh?" He tries to make him laugh with a silly comment but Jinhwan ends up not laughing. So Junhoe laughs for his sake, and to hopefully take away the awkwardness.

"Thanks." Junhoe didn't hear it properly but the way Jinhwan squeezed his hand made what Jinhwan was trying to say obvious. "It's no problem." Junhoe's hands were sweaty, maybe because he was nervous. He still feels like their might be someone who knows Nayoung. They might get caught, and Junhoe doesn't like the feeling. But he also wanted to make Jinhwan okay.

Whatever heart throbbing things Jinhwan does especially when he squeezed his hand, Junhoe was sure was the work of the soulmate thing. Not because he likes Jinhwan. He feels uneasy. What he's doing with Jinhwan is dangerous for his heart.

  
Very dangerous.

 

 

 

//

 

 

  
Jinhwan has never felt so embarrassed in his life until he saw how Junhoe reacted when he held his hand. He looked disgusted. Jinhwan looks at the people around them. Some were laughing other were whispering, most of them were just staring, waiting for what Junhoe would do. And he was thankful when Junhoe grabbed his arms taking him away from the mocking stares. Surprisingly as they were observing different murals their hands were still intertwined. Somehow the distance between them was reducing rapidly. Jinhwan was okay with that, it was for Junhoe to fall for him. But somehow deep in his mind, he knows this is dangerous, this would only make Jinhwan want Junhoe more.

  
"Hey, Junhoe!" Jinhwan turns to look back, so does Junhoe. The latter quickly jerked his hand away.

"Long time no see!" The stranger says, Junhoe grabs her hand and gave it a shake. "Hey, Hayi," he replied.

Junhoe and Hayi— Jinhwan assumes is her name— continued talking while the shorter male looked at other murals. Although his eyes were glued to the wall, his mind was somewhere else. He thought back to how Junhoe took his hand away he understood why he did that. Yet he still felt somewhat hurt, not that Juhoe cares anyway. He needs to remind himself that Junhoe's only doing this for his self-satisfaction. And Jinhwan's only doing this so he can get revenge.

  
"Hey," Junhoe walks towards the older, Jinhwan turns around and smiles. "Hey, who was she?"

"Oh, her? A friend from high school."

"Do you wanna go biking now?" Junhoe smacks his lips together before answering. "Yeah sure," He puts his hand forward, Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows together. "Your hand stupid." Jinhwan surprised, at the sudden friendliness slapped Junhoe's back. "Yah, use honorifics. I'm older than you." Junhoe grabbed his hand and smiled a the older. "What makes you say that?"

"I'm 20." Their hands were already intertwined, for Jinhwan it felt like holding hands is normal for Junhoe. He does it so easily.

"That means you got my name earlier. Why didn't you look for me?" Junhoe thought about it, when Jinhwan was 18 he's 16, he wasn't with Nayoung that time.

"I always thought fate would make us meet. Since we are soulmates."

If Jinhwan looked for him would they be like this now? 

 

"I'm sorry about letting go of your hand a while ago." Junhoe starts, the older shook his head. "It's okay, why'd you think I asked you out on a date at this time of the day? So that people won't see us." Junhoe smiles, he thinks Jinhwan was very understanding. 

 

 

 

The rest of the night flew by fast, they ended up not riding a bike. When they got there it was already closed much to their dismay. However the night felt nice, surprising. They didn't bicker nor were they awkward. Everything felt normal, it felt comfortable. It feels like there was some cosmic force that was pushing the two together. 

 

That night Junhoe reminds himself not to fall in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> \\\ - Junhoe's P.O.V.  
> //- Jinhwan's P.O.V.


End file.
